A Mistake
by GirlOnFire2012
Summary: AU. A mistake. One mistake that led to another. How did this happen? I mean, I know how it happened, but why? Why me? One time. One time and now my life is ruined. I hear the rumours wherever I go. Most think I went to Cray and that it's his. Some even think it's Gale's. Oh, if only they knew the truth…
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I should be updating my other stories… but I couldn't help it! This is kind of like my Percy Jackson story 'Expecting' but for obvious reasons (the characters in this being different to my PJ ones) it is different, I , I'm obsessed with babies. That sounded creepy, didn't it? But kids are just so cute and adorable. I can't wait to grow up. I want five kids! A lot, I know, but I've always wanted a house full.**

**I'm not sure what's going to happen but I'll keep the rating as a T but if anything does come to mind that involves mature themes then I'll warn you in an AN at the top of the page or change the rating. Most of the fic will be in Katniss' POV. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. It belongs to the amazing author whose name is written on the cover of ever book in the magnificent Trilogy.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story and please review…**

* * *

**A Mistake **

**Summary**

AU. Rated T/M. A mistake. One mistake that led to another. How did this happen? I mean, I know how it happened, but why? Why me? One time. One time and now my life is ruined. I hear the rumours wherever I go. Most think I went to Cray and that it's his. Some even think it's Gale's. Oh, if only they knew the truth…

**Chapter One**

I didn't think anything of it when I came down with the flu. Prim had had it days before and I just assumed that I'd caught it off of her.

I didn't think anything of it when I started vomiting.

I didn't even think anything of it when I missed my period. I'd always been irregular due to stress and being so thin.

It was Greasy Sae who had put the frightening thought into my head.

_I had been in the Hob, trading a rabbit with a bowl of Sae's soup when a sudden wave of nausea hit me. "Are you okay, dear?" she had asked, concern in her wrinkly gray eyes as she noticed my face turn green._

_I had nodded and swallowed the bile in my throat with a grimace. "I've been feeling unwell lately, is all," I had admitted to the old woman. "Feeling sick and tired. I must've caught the flu. Prim had it a few days ago."  
"Either that or you have a bun in the oven," she had teased and then chuckled. The sentence made my eyes widen and I froze on the spot. Sae noticed my state and added, "I'm teasing you, child. You're only sixteen. Besides, if you were with child then that means you have a boyfriend. Do you?"_

_"What?" I asked, unfreezing and looking at her in confusion, having not been paying attention. "What did you say?"_

_"Don't worry, Katniss. I'm just messing with that clever head of yours. You better run along or you'll be late for school."_

That small yet terrifying conversation had occurred only an hour ago.

Now, here I am, sitting in a history lesson, not paying attention as my mind is on a more serious and important subject. Could it be? I mentally shake my head. It isn't possible. I haven't had a period in months and if I was pregnant then that would mean I've had sex and I have… but it was only once.

It was my first time and turned out to be in the meadow, not lasting longer than fifteen minutes. It was an act that had only occurred due to both of our emotional states. It had happened on the same day as the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, which was only two weeks ago. Delly Cartwright, one of _his_ many friends, had been reaped along with my only friend, Gale Hawthorne.

_He_ and I had never even spoken before that night. And even then we only said a few words and then sat in silence, trying to hold in our tears. Mine slipped out without my permission and he had put an arm around me, comfortingly.

His warm touch soothed me and the next thing I knew we were… well, I think you know what happened. It must've been his first time; too, since he was as awkward and clumsy as I was until we kind of got the hang of it.

After, we had both been horrified. He had apologised profusely like it was he that had pounced on me when it was in fact myself that had leaned into his touch and wanted more. I had quickly thrown my clothes on and ran into the woods, wanting to escape him and what happened.

Sixteen is the legal age to have sex. I never thought of marriage because of the possibility of kids and then I go and do something like that even if I am allowed!

A lot of people younger than me have sex and some even have babies but I've never thought or dreamt about anything like _that_ happening to me. Truthfully, the possibility of a baby coming out of those fifteen minutes never came to mind… until now, thanks to Greasy Sae.

Other than that day and the day _he_ saved mine, Prim's and my moms' life by tossing me two loaves of bread in the rain (that's another story), we had never interacted and haven't since though our eyes have met for a few seconds before we both looked away, our cheeks a shade of pink.

Coming out of my thoughts, I tense, remembering that _he _is in my history class and that he's seated a row in front of me and two seats to the left. I let my eyes give him a quick once-over and it's enough to know that he is completely bored, along with everyone else in the class.

He turns his head, I think to look out of the window but then his eyes meet mine and both of our orbs widen before we look away. The possibility of me carrying his child is right in the front of my mind and however many times I try not to think about it I can't.

If Greasy Sae is correct then I am pregnant. I will have to bring a baby into this world where it could stave to death or get reaped. Those reasons are why I never want to get married because marriage ends up with kids.

How am I going to find out if my suspicions are correct? The tests that show if you're pregnant or not are expensive but I may be able to trade some meat for one. But sometimes my mom buys medicine and herbs from the towns' chemist and I'm sure the chemist owner will tell my mom. My mom has pregnant patients all the time but I can't ask her. Oh, I can just imagine the shame on her face.

She has been taking medicine that helps her depression over my fathers' death and she's been with us a lot lately though I can't forgive her. She left us and Prim and I nearly starved to death.

If it weren't for _him_ then we wouldn't be here. My asking her could make her ill again. I can imagine the disappointment she would feel. Oh, and what if my father was alive or if Gale was here? They'd both go crazy! Though I don't think they'd be crazier than I am feeling right now.

Another wave of sickness washes over me and I put a hand over my mouth and once again force myself to swallow the bile. Whatever is wrong with me has to stop soon. Being ill and tired will affect my hunting and it's my responsibility to look after both Gale's family and mine while he is in the Capitol.

The games started a week ago and the whole of Panem has to watch. In every classroom there is a TV and each TV is on at all times, playing the games but there's no volume. The volume only turns up when something important happens. I look at the TV screen, which is standing behind my teacher, and watch as Delly walks through the woods, instead of listening to my teachers' words.

I have to admit that I'm surprised Delly has lasted this long. She is probably one of the nicest people in District 12, which explains why she hasn't killed anyone yet but she must've learnt some good tips in training because she's doing well.

As soon as the buzzer went off at the cornucopia she had ran into the woods, away from the bloodbath, while Gale ran straight into it and grabbed a backpack.

The screen flashes to Gale and I notice that he too is walking in the woods. The TV volume turns up just as I wonder what will happen if they find each other. Everyone in the class turns to the screen and our teacher finally shuts up.

We watch as Gale, his bow loaded with an arrow, walks around a tree and clashes with the blonde girl. They jump apart and he aims his bow at her and I hold a breath. Of course, I want Gale to come home but Delly is so nice she doesn't deserve a painful death.

_"Delly,"_ Gale breathes, realising that the girl is from his district. He lowers his bow and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

_"Gale. H-how have you been?"_ Delly asks, even in an arena, where she could die any second, she's nice and polite.

_"Well, I've had better days,"_ he replies and Delly nods. He looks her up and down. _"Come on, I can't exactly leave you out here. I found a cave by the river. You can team up with me… if you want?"_

She nods and forces a smile before the volume goes down again.

Peeta and I glance at each other for a quick moment before I look out the window. Once again the thought of maybe being pregnant takes over my thoughts.

I need to go to someone who will be able to help me. I guess I could go to Sae but then she might tell my mom and that's the last thing I want. I will just have to go to the chemist and make a deal with the woman who works there.

The school day seems to drag on forever and as soon as the bell rings signalling the end of the day I jump out of my seat and go to meet Prim at her locker.

"I'm going to go hunting for a while," I tell her.

She nods before narrowing her eyes and asking, "Are you okay?"

I nod quickly. "Are you going to walk home with Rory?"

"Yeah," she says and then walks out of the school with Gale's younger brother while I go to the woods.

I need to get a good catch so I can trade with the chemist woman. As soon as I'm under the fence and have my bow in my hands I set to work, throwing rocks at trees and shooting the birds that fly away. While I'm hunting I think about my problem. If I am pregnant then what am I going to do?

I know that a woman in the Seam makes these types of medicines that will kill the baby but there's a possibility of the woman dying in the process. Besides, killing a baby will make me just as bad as Snow, who makes children fight to the death in the arena. That would make me a murderer.

I drop to the ground and bring my knees up to my chest while I choke on a sob, my problem truly sinking into my head. I could be carrying a child. A baby that could die at any time. I promised myself that I'd never get married and have kids because I know that I'd love the child so much that I'll be just like my mom if the child or my husband died. The tears fall even when I try to hold them in but I just can't stop them. A baby will ruin my life. Prim's life. My moms' life even if I don't care what she thinks or says.

When the tears finally stop I resume my hunting. In the end I catch three birds, two squirrels and a rabbit. I put them in my game bag and head to the fence. The closer I get to town the more I feel dread. What if someone from school sees me and tells everyone they saw me pick up a pregnancy test?

I shake the thought out of my head as the chemist comes in view. I slowly walk up the steps and look around to see if anyone's watching me before going inside. The store, thank god, is empty except for the chemist lady and I.

I walk through the small room, looking at the items on the shelf. I find the tests in the corner and I have to swallow the lump in my throat and force my hands not to shake as I pick up the test. I walk towards the woman behind the desk and she looks at the test before looking back at my face.

"I have three birds, two squirrels and a rabbit. A fair trade?" I say and put my game bag and the test on the desk.

"Who's that test for?" the merchant asks.

"Not for me, a friend," I lie. "Still, I don't want anyone to know about this. Deal?"

She narrows her eyes at me before nodding and taking the game bag. She goes into a side room before coming back with my now empty game bag. I put the test in the bag and say 'thanks' before quickly leaving the store and running home.

As soon as I get in I go to the bathroom and lock the door behind me, not bothering to greet my mom or Prim. I take the test out of the bag and read the instructions. All I need to do is pee on the stick? That's easy. I do as the box says before putting the test on the sink and wait for the results.

_It might just be nothing,_ I tell myself. _Greasy Sae just put a stupid thought in your head. It's not possible. One time._

"Katniss?" Prim says from outside the door, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, nervously.

"Are you okay? You didn't even say 'hi' when you came in."

"I'm fine. I don't feel well. I'll be right out," I reply and then sigh as I hear her walk away.

I gulp as I look at the box. **X**=Positive. **-**=Negative. It's been a few minutes so… I pick up the test and squeeze my eyes shut before looking down at the stick.

A red **X** stares back at me...

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger because you knew it was going to happen but the chapter had to end somewhere.**

******Continue? Or not continue?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and to everyone who has favourited and followed my story. The kind words always make me smile and I love knowing that people enjoy reading my stories.**

**To**_**Jadebrittany98**_**I must've confused you. I'm sorry. Katniss and**_**someone**_**, I think you know who, did the deed and that**_**someone's**_**best friend got reaped: Delly Cartwright. Does that help/make sense?**

**WARNING:**** This chapter is rated M. I have warned you so if you don't want to read the mature part then skip where it says 'flashback' and read from when it says 'end'. Katniss may be a little OOC but you don't know how she'd act if Gale went in the games so...**

**Anyway, thank you again! Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

That night I toss and turn on the hard mattress that I share with Prim. Too many things are on my mind- Gale, his family, my family, being pregnant. It's just not sinking in properly. I am pregnant.

I, Katniss Everdeen, the sixteen year old who said that she wouldn't have kids, am carrying a child. A baby. Another mouth to feed. That's what I think of this thing inside of me: a problem. An accident. A mistake.

Babies are supposed to be made out of love. I didn't feel love when I was with _him_. I felt hunger and desperate for someone to comfort me. I didn't know something like this would've- could've happened.

One mistake that led to another. Yeah, I was enjoying doing it at the time but it doesn't mean I was pleased about what we did afterwards, when it was too late to take anything back.

The night of the reaping, ever since I saw the big red X on the stick, keeps flashing into my mind. Like now as I lay in bed while I am trying to get some sleep:

_**(Flashback)**_

_I creep out of my house, silently, not wanting to wake my mom or Prim. It had taken me three hours to get Prim to stop sobbing over Gale being reaped and I even had to sing her to sleep. My mom had gone into depressive-mode as soon as we arrived home after saying our goodbyes to Gale in the Justice Building. She just lied there in bed and stared at the wall, forcing me to be strong for Prim and not cry while I tried to comfort her._

_I decided I couldn't stay in that house any longer. So, here I am, walking towards the meadow in the dark night, where I'll slide under the fence to get to the woods. If I want to grieve over Gale I know I can't do it in the same house as my sister. If she woke up and saw me crying then she'd start sobbing all over again._

_As I come closer to the meadow I notice with the full moons help that there is someone else here, sitting on the damp grass a few yards away with his or her back facing me. I know that I'll startle them if I'm silent so I clear my throat loudly as I carry on walking so the person knows they're not alone._

_As I come closer I realise that the person is a boy. He has a slight stocky build, his shirt is tight on his biceps and I know that whoever he is must work out or at least carry heavy things. It's when I am walking past him and I sneak a quick glance at his face do I stop when I realise that it's Peeta Mellark._

_He looks up and our eyes meet. I can tell in the moonlight that he's been crying. His bright eyes that are normally bluer than the sky on a hot summer day are now a dark blue, the colour of a raging sea and they've lost their sparkle. His hair is a mess and it makes me wonder if he'd been tossing and turning in bed aswell._

_I know that he is close to Delly Cartwright, the girl who had been chosen by Effie Trinket's hand to fight in the arena against twenty-three other tributes._

_I open my mouth to say something, I don't know what, maybe an apology but then I think better of it and keep my lips in a firm line. We've never talked to each other. The only time that we've ever interacted is when he threw me the bread that saved Prim's life and mine. I still haven't thanked him for that._

_Unsurprisingly, he's the first to speak._

_"Gale… he was, I mean- is, your boyfriend?" It's not what I expected his first words to me would be._

_I never thought he'd talk to me at all. Still, I can't just stand here like an idiot. I can either answer him and sit down or escape to the woods. But he knows what I'm going through._

_With a sigh I sit down next to him, leaving a gap between us, before copying his position by pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I don't look at him; just stare at the fence a few yards in front of me._

_"No. We are only friends."_

_"Oh," Peeta whispers. "Still, I'm sorry."_

_"Me too," is all I say._

_"He'll come home," he replies and I turn my head to stare at him. His eyes are still on the fence. "He hunts, right? If he can use a weapon then he'll have a chance. He's strong so he'll be able to go without food for a few days. D-Delly, she couldn't hurt a fly."_

_I see the tears well in his eyes and I feel guilty. We both know that Delly isn't coming home. Peeta's right. Gale is strong and can use a bow and arrow and can hunt food down with his snares but Delly can't do anything._

_"I hate this," I mutter, tears filling my own eyes once I've turned to look at the fence again. "I hate the Games and Snow and how he makes us live like this."_

_"You can't say those things here, Katniss," Peeta whispers and, again, he's right. My saying this could get me in big trouble if a Peacekeeper was around but I don't care anymore. The Capitol took my best friend away from me and he might not come home._

_"I don't care," I hiss though I'm not angry with the boy next to me. "Snow took him like he took Delly. I have to feed Gale's family along with mine. I have to be strong for everyone. I can only grieve when I'm alone. What if he doesn't come back? You have so many friends. I have just Gale."_

_I don't know why I'm telling the bakers' son all of this but the words just come out without my permission along with a few tears that escape my gray eyes. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of me._

_I feel a strong arm wrap around my shoulders and I tense before relaxing and instinctively leaning into his touch. It's been so long since I've been comforted, since I've been held. "He'll come home, I promise," Peeta whispers and he buries his head in my hair._

_This is wrong, I know. I'm getting comforted off of a boy that's going to lose his best friend. I should be comforting him. A boy is holding me- a boy that I don't even know. Still, I can't seem to pull away. If anything, I want to lean in more._

_"If he comes home then Delly won't," I tell him quietly what he already knows._

_"I know, but everyone knows, as much as I hate to admit it, that Delly doesn't have much of a chance. She'll last a few days, maybe a week if she escapes the Bloodbath and hides but Gale has a beter chance. We could get a winner this year."_

_I feel something wet on my skin and I know that he's crying with me. I can't believe I am showing emotion like this. I'm meant to be the stubborn strong girl that looks after her family and keeps to herself. And now I am crying in front of someone._

_I guess it's better that grieving at home where my family will see me. I feel the sobs rise in my throat and I force them not to come up. Sobbing will just make me seem even weaker and right now I feel weak and vulnerable enough._

_One of Peeta's hands rubs my arm, comfortingly, leaving Goosebumps. I nearly gasp at how his touch is making me feel… on fire. I turn my head and lift it until we're looking at each other again. Peeta is staring at me so intently that I'm sure he can see right through me. He knows that I feel vulnerable._

_His hands come up to wipe the tears from my cheeks and I press one of my cheeks into the palm of his hand, craving his warmth on this cold and wet night. It's not raining anymore though it was raining a storm at two o'clock, when Gale was reaped._

_Peeta doesn't seem to care that his clothes are wet and I realise that I don't either. I close my eyes as I take deep breaths. I can hear his breath become faster and feel his mint it on my face._

_Keeping my eyes closed I subconsciously lean in until my lips press against his._

_It's my first kiss and something tells me it's his too as he's so shocked and unprepared that he isn't doing anything. I pull away, my cheeks heating up. What did I just do? He didn't kiss me back and now I've made a complete idiot of myself._

_Not meeting his eyes, I go to stand up when he catches my arm and tugs so I'm looking him in the eye. We stare at each other for about ten seconds before he crashes his lips onto mine. Unlike my kiss, which was quick and soft, this is heated but not rough. My arms automatically go around his neck and his hands rest on my waist as he falls onto his back, making me fall on top of him._

_I know what we are doing is wrong but I just can't seem to pull away. Peeta's tongue slides over my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I open my mouth and gasp as his tongue touches mine. Both of our tears have stopped but my cheeks and his are still wet._

_I let my fingers tangle in his curly blonde hair and I tug on it as he explores my mouth. He flips us over so he's on top and his hands rest on the skin on my stomach that has been left exposed when my shirt rose. His hands cause a fire to start in my stomach and I don't want to stop._

_I find myself tugging on his shirt and he sits up and pulls it off in one swift movement. While he does that I do the same, revealing my stomach and my bra-covered breasts. _

_He straddles my waist as he kisses me and I decide that he's a good kisser but it is my first time doing this so I don't actually know if he's any good._

_He trails kisses down my neck while I feel his biceps and abs, running my hands over his soft pale skin. My back is wet from the damp grass but I don't mind. _

_His kisses get lower until he's kissing the skin above my breasts. I moan, wanting even more and push him off of me to remove my bra._

_I don't even feel embarrassed; maybe because it's like I've been possessed. This doesn't feel like me. I never do things like this; throw myself at people because that's basically what I did. Peeta smiles down at me with something, I don't know what emotion, in his eyes yet the sparkle that had once been there is still missing._

_He leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking, licking and nipping at it and then doing it to my other one. I groan and arch my back, loving the feeling. As I arch my back my lower have grinds into his and he let's out a loud moan. The sound is like music to my ears and I grind myself against him again._

_I can feel his hardness through his trousers but I don't care. I feel powerful in my vulnerable state knowing that I'm making him feel like this._

_He stops and stares me in the eyes. _

_"We should stop" he says, his voice soft._

_"I don't want to," I whisper before unbuckling his belt, never letting my eyes leave his. I tug his trousers down and he gives in and starts on my own, unzipping them and pulling them off and throwing them somewhere. He stares at me, as if asking for permission and I nod before he pulls my underwear off._

_He stares at my lower half and I feel my face heat up. I tug on his boxers, wanting to hurry so I'm not the only one naked. I pull them down and throw them behind me before I stare at his hardness. It's long, that's for sure and I reach out to touch it, curiously. It's soft yet hard and he must enjoy me touching him as he moans._

_I stare at his manly part in awe before meeting his eyes. He pushes me back again and sucks on my breasts. I'm so concentrated on him sucking my breasts that I don't know his hands are trailing my thighs until he cups my private part._

_I moan as he rubs my clit before he slides a finger inside me. I know from having a sex education lesson a few months ago that he's 'getting me ready'. I know that sex is meant to hurt and I suddenly feel nervous._

_I tangle my hands in his hair again just as he pulls his finger out of me. I close my eyes, waiting for his finger again but I'm shocked when he thrusts into me quickly. I gasp in shock and pain and he whispers a sorry and he kisses my head. He stops moving so I can get used to him and it only takes a few minutes before I am bucking my hips._

_He starts moving and at first it's awkward and we keep bumping heads, making it obvious that we've both never done this before. The thought that I am his first kind of pleases me. We find a rhythm and it's not long before we are both moaning and groaning._

_He thrusts into me harder and faster, hitting a spot that makes us both go over the edge. He collapses on top of me before rolling onto his back, beside me. We both pant as we lay still, trying to get our breaths back._

_Slowly, it dawns on me what just happened. What we did and I bolt upright. "Oh my god!"_

_I scramble to my feet and throw my clothes on. _

_"Shit!" Peeta mutters, standing up and scrambling for his own clothes. "I'm sorry. Oh god, what did we just do?"_

_"Don't say a word about this to anyone," I order, throwing my shirt over my head and forcing myself to hold in my tears._

_He nods and apologises over and over. When I am fully dressed I glance at him one last time before running into the woods and out of his sight._

**_(End)_**

Just thinking about that night makes my heart start beating faster and as much as I hate to admit I enjoyed it it's the truth. But now it's caused this and my life is ruined. When I start showing people are going to start wondering. The thought fills me with dread.

I should tell Peeta but if this is going to ruin my life then it's going to ruin his even more. His mother will go nuts and probably hit him like she did after he burnt the bread on purpose all those years ago. His mother hates anyone from the Seam. His friends will probably stop talking to him for getting a 'Seam slut' knocked up. It would be better for him and maybe even me if I raise the child by myself.

I take a few minutes to ponder what I should do before coming to a decision:

It will be easier for me and by not telling him it won't ruin his life. And that's why I'm not going to tell Peeta that I'm pregnant with his child…

**AN: Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? I'm not sure if I should change the rating to an M because this chapter was for mature people only but I _think _it's going to be the only mature theme so please tell me if you think I should change it. But for now I will keep it as a T.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just wanted to let you all know that I changed the rating to an M. I don't know where I'm going with this and who knows what I'm going to write in the future? Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Anyway, R&R…**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Month Later**

Six weeks. Six weeks since it happened. Four weeks since I found out. You'd think I'd be used to waking up every morning having to run to the bathroom and vomit. Neither my mom nor Prim has noticed, thank god. And hopefully they won't today either.

With a groan I pull back my bed covers for the second time this morning and slowly stand, waiting for the vomit to rise in my throat like it did only a few hours ago. It doesn't come. I sigh in relief. Maybe it's finally over. Maybe now I'll be able to eat anything I want without vomiting it back up two seconds later.

I creep downstairs after changing into my hunting clothes: jeans, a green shirt and my dads' old hunting jacket. I slide my hunting boots on near the door before sneaking out and heading towards the woods. I think about Gale as I walk.

I have to admit that I haven't thought about him much since I found out about the baby. I feel guilty that I forgot about him, my best friend, who won the Hunger Games. Yep, he won. Three weeks ago. He fought against District Two's male tribute, Cato.

_**(Flashback)**_

_I was lying on my bed having just arrived home from school with Prim. I felt sick and tired so I'd decided to come rest for a while before I go hunting to provide both mine and Gale's family with food. "Katniss!" I hear Prim call from downstairs. "The Games are on!"_

_My eyes widen and I bolt out of bed and run downstairs as fast as possible and into the living room where the TV volume is up high. I sit down next to Prim while my mom sits in her old rocking chair in the corner of the room. _

_"What's going on?" I ask._

_"We don't know yet. The volume just came on…" she trails off as Gale and Delly flash onto the screen. _

_They seem to be walking towards the Cornucopia. I can't believe she's still alive. Peeta and I both said that she wouldn't win but there is a huge possibility now that she's with Gale. It makes shivers go down my spine thinking that Gale could die. He's done so well so far._

_"They want to end this thing, Del. So, I'm going to end it," Gale says, leading Delly to the large golden horn where Cato stands, hands on hips, at the top. He thinks he's going to win._

_"It's about time, District 12," he yells to them. "I've been waiting for you for a while."_

_"Why? Did you want your death to come quicker?" Gale snaps._

_Cato frowns. "Like you'd be able to kill me. I'm stronger than you," Cato growls as Delly and Gale go closer._

_"And I'm faster," Gale replies. It's true. Gale has always been fast._

_"What about your girl?" Cato asks, nodding at Delly._

_"She's a friend, that's all," Gale replies. "Still, you put one finger on her and I-"_

_"You'll what?" Cato smirks, jumping off of the Cornucopia and onto the ground. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and walks towards Gale._

_Gale doesn't have a weapon anymore and neither has Delly but they both stand up straight with their chins up. They are about ten meters away from Cato. _

_"The two of you can't go home," Cato chuckles._

_"He's right, Gale. Maybe I should just take the Nightlo-"_

_"No," Gale snaps._

_"Gale, think about this. You have a family to take care of back home. You have the girl everyone knows you like waiting for you, I'm sure. You need to go home. I don't and nor does Cato," Delly whispers. Gale likes someone. Who?_

_I notice Gale swallow hard before stepping closer to Cato. "Just stay behind me, Del," he orders, not taking his eyes off Cato. The blonde boy charges at my best friend and throws his knife. Gale ducks before it can hit him and clenches his fist, getting ready for the fight._

_"Looks like you're going to have to punch me to death," Gale grins._

_"That'll be easy to do," Cato insists before throwing a punch at Gale. Gale blocks it with his own fist before throwing his own punches at Cato._

_His fist connects with Cato's nose and the blonde stumbles backwards but hardly even flinches. "You have quite a punch there, Twelve," he breathes before pouncing on Gale. _

_"Oh my god," I whisper and Prim slides her hand into mine and rests her head on my shoulder. "Gale."_

_Cato throws punch after punch at Gale and it's not long before my friend is all bloody. Gale spits some blood in Cato's face, making the blonde even angrier. Gale flips them over. I don't know where he got the strength from but he did it and now he's hitting Cato everywhere: in his jaw, his stomach._

_The screen suddenly switches to Delly, who I've forgotten about while Gale and Cato fought, and I'm surprised to find the knife in her hand. She looks like she's having an argument with herself, looking at Cato and then herself. _

_My eyes widen. She's thinking about killing herself. I squeeze my eyes shut. She doesn't deserve a painful death and by killing herself she'll have one._

_I open my eyes when Prim sighs and I look at the screen to find that Delly is tiptoeing towards the two boys. Cato flips them over so he's on top of Gale. He knees my hunting partner in the stomach, making Gale groan before the blonde let's out a loud hiss as Delly stabs him in the back and then pulls the weapon back out. _

_"I'm sorry," she whispers before dropping the knife and reaching into her pocket._

_Gale throws Cato off of him and looks up at Delly just as she puts a handful of berries to her mouth. "No!" he yells, his eyes wide. He's too late. She throws them in her mouth and she hasn't even swallowed the poisonous fruit before she collapses to the ground, a cannon going off. _

_Gale crawls towards her and takes her in his arms. "Delly," he whispers, obviously in shock. "N-no. Why?" He runs a hand through her hair like I would do to Prim when she has a nightmare. _

_He kisses her forehead and tears fill my eyes. Delly and Gale became good friends in the arena, they saved each other and then Delly killed herself for him._

_Anger washes over Gale's face and I know he's thinking about the Capitol and how it's their fault that they had to fight in this. It's their entire fault. I don't even realise that Cato's cannon hasn't gone off until he stabs a knife through Gale's back._

_**(End)**_

Gale put up a fight and stabbed Cato multiple times until his cannon finally went off. Gale, in the process got injured and he's been in the Capitol recovering since.

The news has told us that he's nearly fully recovered and that he'll be having his interviews with Caesar Flickerman soon, which means it won't be long until I have my hunting partner back.

What is he going to say when he finds out I'm pregnant?

* * *

It's five days later when I'm sitting on the tattered couch in my living room with the whole of Gale's family and mine, waiting to watch Gale's interview with Caesar. The Capitol seal comes on the screen while the anthem plays and when it fades there stands Caesar Flickerman.

"Good evening to the people of Panem!" he booms, a huge grin never leaving his purple face.

He makes jokes for a while, wanting to make the audience wait for what they want. After around ten minutes he finally gives in.

"I guess I shouldn't leave you all waiting, huh? Let's give a loud cheer to the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Gale Hawthorne!"

Gale's family and mine holds a breath before Gale walks onto the stage and we each let out a loud breath when we see that Gale looks healthy and fully recovered.

He looks very handsome in a black suit with a white shirt and a silk red tie. He waves to the crowd, forcing a fake smile before sitting on a white chair opposite Caesar. The two men shake hands and offer greetings before Gale settles in his seat and Caesar starts asking questions.

"So, how does it feel to be here?" he asks.

Gale shrugs. "Good, I guess," he replies, stonily.

"Just good?" Caesar questions, obviously expecting a better answer.

Gale shrugs again. "What am I meant to feel like? Twenty-three innocent children had to die for me to be here and one of those I knew."

This isn't good. He shouldn't be talking like this in front of an audience. He could get in serious trouble but he doesn't seem to care.

"Ah, yes. Delly Cartwright was a very charming girl and it seems you became close in the arena. Were you more than friends?" Caesar asks.

Gale shakes his head. "Delly and I are-were just friends. We had barely talked before we were reaped. When I found her in the forest empty handed I knew I couldn't just leave her there alone. W didn't know each other but she was from home."

"If I remember correctly your District partner did mention someone waiting back home for you. A girl, maybe?" Caesar asks.

"I like to think she's waiting for me…" Gale trails off.

"But?" Caesar presses.

"But she doesn't like me like that," Gale admits.

"Well, you've just won the Hunger Games. Any person would want you!" Caesar insists before asking the crowd, "Don't you think she'll want him?"

The crowd cheers and yell their agreement while I wonder who this girl is. I didn't know Gale loved someone.

Gale shakes his head. "This girl… she's stubborn. She doesn't want marriage or kids," Gale explains.

"Who is this girl?" Caesar asks, curiously. "She doesn't sound nice."

"She isn't nice… she's amazing. I've known her for years," Gale says, staring into space with a dreamy expression on his face.

"It sounds like you are absolutely smitten with this girl," Caesar chuckles. I was just thinking the same thing. "Tell me, please. Who is this girl?"

Yes, Gale. Tell the world who you're in love with because we are dying to know. I look around at everyone in the room and they seem to be glancing at me. I frown at them, confused. Do they know who Gale is in love with? How can they know and not me? I'm his best friend!

"The girl I am in love with is my best friend and she's probably going to kill me when I get off that train for not telling her before," Gale says, prolonging the moment.

"Who is it?" I ask, staring at the TV. "I thought I was his best friend? How can I not know who he likes when I'm his best friend?"

"You're so oblivious, Katniss," Prim smiles just as Gale mutters two words into the camera:

"Katniss Everdeen."

**AN: What do you think? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Eek! I just can't stop writing this story. This is my favourite out of all my other's so far but as much as I want to update this all the time I have other stories to update. I'm meant to be updating another story of mine today and not this one but I decided to go ahead and update. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

***WARNING*: Miscarriage. I'm sorry if it upsets anyone. I know what you're thinking 'Why write this story if she's going to lose the baby?' Wait and you'll find out what's going on soon.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I stare at the TV, my mouth hanging open, and my eyes wide. Me. He loves me! How? Why? When? I don't know how I'm meant to react to this. I think everyone expects me to admit that I'm in love with him too. Except, I'm not.

I drag my eyes from the screen and look at the other members in the room, all of which are staring at me for my reaction. I open my mouth… and start laughing. I laugh so hard that tears roll down my cheeks and I'm clutching my stomach because I'm laughing so hysterically that it hurts.

I realise as the tears continue to trail down my cheeks that I'm not crying because I'm laughing so hard, though that was the reason at first. I'm crying for a lot of things. I've had to hold my emotions in about being pregnant so no one asks what's wrong. I've had to be strong for my family and Gale's so I could look after them.

I abruptly stop laughing and jump to my feet while I tug on my hair.

"Me?" I nearly yell.

"He loves me. Why? What am I going to say to him? The Capitol is going to expect me to throw myself into his arms when he comes home! He has ruined everything now! All along I've thought of him as a brother while he's thought of me as…" I trail off, feeling sick.

I have cramps in my stomach and I feel so tired.

"Calm down, Katniss," Prim says and takes my hand. "We all thought you liked him back. You two have been friends for so long that we've always assumed that you'd be together."

I shake my head. "I don't love him like that," I whisper. "What do I do now?"

"You tell him what you've just told me," Prim replies.

"But he'll be heartbroken," I mutter, feeling terrible.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure," Hazel speaks up.

"Why did he have to announce it to the whole of Panem? Everyone is going to expect more now," I say. "When does he come home?"

"In two days," Hazel replies.

"I'm not going to greet him at the station. Tell him to come visit me after, please. I-I'm going to bed," I stutter out before leaving the room.

I climb the stairs quietly, tears still on my face. Gale is going to be so upset but I can't let him live while thinking I'm in love with him. I've never thought of him like anything except a brother figure. I wouldn't be able to live in the same house as him even if I wanted to.

I crawl into bed and bury my head into my pillow. How can someone have so much bad luck? I get knocked up and then I found out that my best friend is in love with me.

Those moments in the woods when he'd hold my hand I thought was because there were a lot of rocks and tree roots and I could fall and get hurt. I thought wrong.

Gale has always been the one that wanted to get married and have kids. Did he think his future would be with me? Because he knows I don't want to get married or have children. The thought brings me back to my current situation and I choke on a sob.

What is he going to say when he finds out? He's won the Games, which means cameras are going to be around the district for a while. People are going to think that it's his baby. I scream into my pillow. It seems like I'm never going to be happy.

I wish that I wasn't carrying this stupid baby! That will solve a few problems. There will be another mouth to feed, another person to worry about as it grows up and starts attending the reaping. Just the thought of Prim going into the arena is enough for me to want to scream but what if the child is reaped?

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't feel my eyes droop close until I'm asleep…

* * *

_I'm running through the forest as fast as my legs will carry me. I can hear footsteps behind me and I look to find a large guy holding a knife up. "Give up, Twelve!" he hisses. "Only one can win and it's going to be me!"_

_My eyes widen when I realise that I'm in the arena and this person is trying to kill me. "You can kill me if you can catch me!" someone yells and I realise that the person who spoke is me. Except that isn't my voice, which means I'm someone else. But who?_

_I turn back around and run even faster, looking for a tree that will be easy to climb. I can't find a good one anywhere and if I stop to attempt to climb one that doesn't look safe then I'm sure the boy will catch me and then kill me._

_I run on for what seems like forever. I'm getting tired and I know I won't be able to last long. I look around as I run and a tall tree catches my eye. It looks easy enough to climb. I use my last energy to reach it. I'm about to start climbing when something sharp stabs me in the back._

_I scream and drop to the floor, the pain excruciating. The boy pulls what muse be a knife out of my back and flips me over and straddles me. "I got you now!" he cackles before wiping his bloody knife on his shirt. He holds the weapon back up as I try wriggling out from under him. "I'm going to make this as painful as possible for you!"  
_

_"No!" I scream before spitting in his face. That action only angers him more and he holds the knife up, getting ready to stab me, whoever 'me' is._

_The shiny silver catches my eye and I look to see my reflection in the sharp knife. I watch as the girls' eyes in the mirror-like blade widen. She looks just like me with long brown hair braided back. She has my nose and lips though her skin is much paler and she has familiar blue eyes. _

_I nearly choke on a sob as I realise who the girl is. My daughter. I don't have time to fight the boy off of me before the knife is stabbed into my stomach. He pulls it out as the girl screams once again in pain. "Mom!" she yells. "Help me!"_

* * *

I bolt upright in bed, sobs racking my body.

"Katniss," someone whispers and I look to the side to see my mom by the side of the bed.

She must've heard me and tried waking me up.

"I'm okay," I choke out, yet my tears don't stop falling. The cramps in my stomach are still there and are much stronger. I'm all hot and sweaty and I feel like a cold bath will help. I wish we were rich enough to afford a shower, an item I know a lot of the merchants have. "I-I'm going to wash up."

I wipe my eyes and pull back the covers only to gasp at the sight in front of me. Blood. Everywhere. My eyes are wide and I can feel my hands start shaking. This means… oh god.

"Get up," my mom orders and I look at her, not knowing what to say. "I'll put Prim in my bed and then I'll get rid of the sheets."

I nod, unable to say something and stand up, clutching my stomach with my shaky hands. I've wanted this ever since I found out I was pregnant yet I feel sick and so guilty. I'm just like Snow. I killed a child. My baby. It's the first time that I've ever thought of it as mine.

It's my fault. I must have done something wrong. All I had to do was look after my baby for nine months and I couldn't even do it for six weeks. I stumble into the bathroom, the sick rising in my throat.

I get to the toilet in time and I puke the sick inside. This can't be happening. Maybe it's still alive and… and nothing. It's dead. What else could be happening to me? What's my mom going to say? She's had to deal with miscarriage patients all the time so I know she knows what's going on.

I slowly stand after I'm sure I won't be sick again and I flush the toilet before turning the bath faucet. I strip out of my sweaty top and bloody trousers before lowering myself into the cold water. I feel terrible. The bath water instantly turns red and I let a sob escape my throat.

I sit in the cold and bloody water with my head in my hands for a while before my mom comes into the room. Normally, I hate people seeing me naked but right now it's the last thing on my mind. I hear my mom sigh and tell me to stand up.

I once again do as she says and she empties the bath, grabs a large jug and starts washing me down herself while I stand shakily. I don't know what I'm meant to feel; happy or sad? I wanted this but now I blame myself.

It was only a few hours ago that I wished I wasn't carrying a baby and now my wish came true and I haven't felt so cruel and guilty in my life.

"Katniss," my mother whispers and her eyes meet mine. She looks sad and I'm surprised because I thought she'd be angry at me. I would be if I were her. I step out of the bathtub and she wraps a towel around me before leading me back into the bedroom.

"I…" I start but trail off.

"We'll talk in the morning," she whispers as she pulls the fresh bed covers back.

I gulp and nod before sliding into bed, not bothering to dress. My mother pulls the covers back over me and tucks me in before kissing my forehead. I realise she's acting like a mom again and this makes tears well in my eyes again as I wonder if I would've tucked my baby in too.

**AN: No cliffhanger but how about the chapter? I bet you wasn't expecting that! You might be confused but I don't want to say anything because that will ruin what's going to happen in the story. **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Katniss may be a little OOC but you have to remember she's pregnant and she's sad. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I was taking a risk last chapter by having Katniss miscarriage and I was surprised by how many people liked the chapter. I thought it needed a few twists to make it a little interesting.**

**I want you guys to know that Peeta isn't going to be in this chapter, either. He will be in future ones, obviously. But you're just going to have to wait for his appearance.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Chapter Five**

I've slept in late. I know because I'm normally up just as the sun comes out but today it's shining through my windows and giving me a headache. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. I pull my bedcovers back only to find dots of blood and my eyes widen as I remember last night and what happened.

I suddenly feel tired and weak all over again and I wish I never woke up. This is a nightmare. It has to be. Tears once again fill my eyes and I want to stop feeling like this: weak, achy, and vulnerable.

My mother comes into the room and I pull the covers over me again, not being able to let my eyes meet hers. She must be so disappointed and angry. I wonder if she's holding her anger in because she knows I have lost it. She comes over and stands beside my bed.

"Here," she whispers and I look up far enough to see a glass of something in her hand. "It will help with the cramps."

I nod and silently take the glass from her. I take a few sips as she pulls the bedcovers off of me. I put the glass on the bedside table when I finish it and stand up, realising I am naked and not knowing what to do.

"You can make a bath again but if you are still bleeding then call me and I'll help wash you down again," she says, still in a whisper.

I go to the bathroom and run the bath again. When I lower myself into it the water doesn't turn red and I'm glad because I don't think I would've been able to handle anymore blood. I sigh and lean my head against the wall, trying to hold in my tears.

I force myself to wash though all I want to do is curl up in a ball and go to sleep. My mom comes to check on me a while later and she ends up washing my back and hair. "I'd rather talk about it now and get it over with," I find myself saying as she massages soap into my hair.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say. I'm disappointed, of course," she says, quietly.

"I know," I whisper. "I didn't think you'd find out this way."

"I had one once," she whispers and I realise she means a miscarriage. I perk up a little because I didn't know this before.

"Really?" I ask and I can't help but feel closer to my mother than I have since my father died. Is this what it had to take for us to become normal again?

"It was before Prim. Your father and I were so excited," she whispers. This is the first time she's talked about my father since his death. "When it happened I felt terribly guilty. I thought it was my fault, that I did something wrong. But it wasn't my fault. Your father told me that all the time. That it just wasn't meant to be."

I feel a little… calmer. Maybe I didn't do anything wrong, after all. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. "How far along?" she asks.

"Six weeks," I whisper, my eyes closed as she continues rubbing the soap into my hair.

"Was it Gale's?" she asks.

"No," I reply. Do I tell her whose it really was? It wouldn't make a difference really but…

"You don't have to tell me," she says. "I just want you to be… careful, next time."

"There won't be a next time," I admit as she starts rinsing my hair of the soap.

"Oh." I can just imagine how curious she is.

A part of me wants to tell her because I haven't talked to anyone about that night. Yet I don't want to say anything because, well, because she's my mom and I haven't exactly been nice to her since she became depressed and left Prim and I to starve.

I wish I was like Prim and could forgive people easily.

"It was the night Gale was reaped," I admit, opening my eyes because that night flashes behind my eyelids as soon as I say the words. "I…"

"You what?" mom presses gently when I stop talking.

I start biting my nails. "I was upset and so was he."

"He took advantage of you?"

I snap my head up to hers. "No. I basically threw myself as him," I snap, feeling like I should stick up for Peeta.

He gave me a chance to stop what we were doing but I didn't want to. It took my mind off Gale for a while.

I turn back around and continue, "He was Delly's friend."

"Does he know about…" she trails off.

"The baby? No and it's going to stay that way," I say, firmly.

"When were you going to tell him?" she asks.

"I wasn't. It would ruin his life. It doesn't matter now, anyway, it's dead." I flinch when I say the last word. "It's for the best. It would've only caused trouble."

"A baby is a gift, Katniss," mom says and I sigh.

"I've never wanted marriage because of kids. And then I get pregnant. It's funny, I hated the thing inside me, wished it would die. And now it has I feel disgusting." I feel the tears come again and this time I don't hold them in.

We don't say anything else until I'm back in bed. My mom, to my surprise, climbs behind me and starts brushing my hair. She used to do this all the time before dad died. "I should get up and start hunting," I say.

"No. You have to rest for a few days," mom replies.

"I can't. It will just make me think about things that I don't want to think about. Besides, Gale's coming home tomorrow and he'll ask why I'm in bed."

"Then you tell him you're ill. You need to rest," my mom says, firmly. I find myself nodding.

"What about Gale's family? How will they get food?" I ask.

"Hazel and I talked yesterday and she said that she has leftover meat. They'll be moving to the Victor's Village tomorrow, anyway."

"No one needs to know about this," I whisper.

"Okay. So…"

"What? You can ask me. I know you're curious," I reply. I guess she deserves some answers.

"Do you and this boy talk?" she asks. She wants to know who it is.

"No. We never talked until that night," I explain, staring at my stomach. I start rubbing it and then pull my hand away, realising what I was doing. I feel sick.

"If you had told me about what you'd done that night then I would've gave you something," she replies, sadly. "You wouldn't have had to go through the pain of this."

"I was scared. I thought you'd be angry. Are you?" I ask.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't come to me but everyone makes mistakes. I know that we haven't been on the best terms but you still could've talked to me."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, feeling weaker than ever as the tears flow freely down my cheeks. "I'm sorry about the way I've treated you. It wasn't your fault you became ill after dad died."

"I shouldn't have left you and Prim. You had to grow up so fast. I'm so sorry, Katniss," my mom whispers and presses her lips to my forehead.

I squeeze my eyes shut and turn to wrap my arms around her waist.

"I love you," I cry and she wraps her arms around me.

"I love you, too," she whispers.

Finally I have my mom back, maybe she'll get depressed sometimes and stay in bed all day, but I don't care.

She's here now and that's what matters.

* * *

**AN: I know there's no cliffhanger and that it's kind of short but I wanted to leave her reunion with Gale until next chapter. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. I just had to update this. This is my favourite story now that I've started writing it and I just can't stop.**

**WARNING: Peeta may not be in the story until later on. He might make small appearances but he won't be a big character for a while, I just wanted to let you all know because a lot of you have been asking for him.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Chapter Six**

Gale is coming home today. That's why mom and Prim are running around getting ready while I lay in bed. Mom told Prim I have the flu and that's why I'm staying in bed though I think she's kind of suspicious. She always could read me like an open book.

"Gale is going to be so sad when he notices that you're not there to greet him," Prim says while I finish braiding her hair.

"I don't feel well. Mom said she's going to tell him to come visit me, anyway, so it's not like he's not going to see me," I reply, tugging on her hair a little.

"Ow," she hisses.

"Oops," I say, with a non-apologetic tone. "Sorry."

"You and mom seem a little weird," Prim states.

"Is that so?" I ask, tying a band at the end of the braid.

"Yeah. You are actually being nice to her."

"I've always been nice to her," I reply, even though we both know that's not true.

"Something isn't right. You wouldn't one day just forgive her, Katniss. Something must've happened," Prim says.

I sigh. "Prim," I moan in a warning tone. I'm not in the mood but I'm trying to act normal around Prim.

"Okay, okay. I won't ask questions. We need to go to the station now, anyway," she says and jumps to her feet.

"Katniss?" mom calls from downstairs. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" Prim narrows her eyes at me, even more suspicious than before.

"I'll be fine. You won't be gone long, I'm sure," I call back.

Prim and my mom leave a few minutes later and I slump against my pillow with a big sigh. It's so hard acting like I'm okay in front of Prim when I'm far from it. I feel depressed, sick, weak, and guilty. In fewer words I feel like shit and I don't like it.

I want to go hunting or at least for a walk but instead I have to stay in bed and dwell on my thoughts of my dead baby and Gale being in love with me. I decide to think about Gale this time, as it's a better subject than the other.

What am I going to say to him? I've never lied to Gale, which means I'll have to tell him that I don't love him. I hate to hurt his feelings but I know I'm going to hurt him with whatever I say or do so I might as well tell him the truth and get it over with.

I can hear the loud crowd from my bedroom. People are calling for Gale, cheering him on. I wonder what he's going to think when he sees only Prim and my mom waiting for him. I slowly pull back the bed covers and walk to the small window.

I can just see the crowd at the station but can only see the roof of the train so I don't know if Gale is off and knows that I'm not there. I move away from the window and change into fresh underwear and some old shorts and t-shirt before getting into bed and reaching for the old plant book.

I started working on it with Prim last night as I thought it would help take my mind off things for a while. Besides, I know a lot of plants that aren't in the book and thought it would be good to write them down and try to draw them. Let's just say that I will never be an artist.

I'm busy writing about a poisonous berry name 'Nightlock' when I hear the door open downstairs along with my mom and Prim's voice. I'm not sure how long they were gone, as I've been focusing on the book in my hand.

"She's in her room," I hear my mom say and I straighten up, knowing that whom she was talking to must be Gale.

I can hear him on the stairs though he's almost silent on his feet. He knocks gently on my door a few seconds later and opens it without waiting for my reply. I close my book and place it on my bedside table before letting my eyes meet his.

He's changed. I can tell that just by looking at him. His eyes are sad but I know I'd look the same if I had to do what he did. "Hi," I whisper, not really knowing what to say or do.

He grins but the smile doesn't rich his eyes. Maybe he expected me to run into his arms? I don't know but by doing that my ill act won't seem convincing.

I suddenly feel guilty. He's my best friend, he won the Hunger Games, shouldn't I at least act happy? Obviously, I'm so glad he's home but right now, because of other problems, I'm just not happy. I force a grin on my face and pat the space beside me on the bed.

"I'm so glad you're home," I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

He walks over and takes a seat next to me.

"Did you see my interview with Caesar?" he asks, nervously.

I nod, swallowing hard.

I don't want to disappoint him by telling him I don't love him. Gale can act all big and hard in front of anyone but I can read him like a book. "I know you don't like me like that but can you at least…" he trails off when I look away.

"I'm sorry, Gale," I whisper. "About everything; the Games, me… I just can't. You're like a brother to me."

I see him nod out of the corner of my eye but I can see the hurt and sadness on his face. I turn and put my hands on both of his cheeks.

"You'll marry a girl that loves you with all her heart one day, I promise. But that girl isn't me. I'll be the best friend that makes sure the girl is perfect for you. You'll get over me, I'm sure."

He closes his eyes at my touch and let's out a huge sigh. He leans forward until our foreheads are pressed together and I hold my breath. _Please, don't kiss me, _I think.

"I missed you," he whispers, wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you, too," I say, quietly, finally letting the tears fall. I open my blurry eyes to see that he's also crying. He's never cried in front of me and though I'm shocked I'm not surprised. I know he has changed. The Games change everyone.

"Did you do okay? Looking after everyone? Was there enough to eat?" he asks.

"Yeah. We were fine but we all wanted you back. I was so scared, Gale. I thought I'd lost you. I may not love you like you love me but I love you enough that if you'd died I wouldn't be the same again."

"I'm here and I'm not leaving any of you again, I promise. It was so horrible, Kat. Being there, having to try and not make friends with everyone else. It was so hard. A-and Delly…" he trails off and I wrap my arms around his neck again.

He needs comforting.

I wonder how long he's held all of this in.

"You don't have to be strong anymore, Gale. You've held it in while you were in the Capitol but you're home now. Let it all out," I whisper. And he does. He sobs loudly, making me cry all over again. I've never cried so much.

I rock Gale in my arms, wondering if this is what it would've been like with the baby. The thought makes my tears come faster and I swear I'm crying a river. Gale looks up and quickly wipes his eyes before he wipes mine. "How have you been, Catnip?" he asks, seemingly calm enough to talk again.

I try to smile but I bet it looks like a grimace. I shrug. "It's been hard," is all I say.

"I know. But how have _you _been? What's the matter? Why are you in bed?" he asks, sniffing a little and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

I gulp. "I-I'm fine. I just have the flu," I reply, not being able to meet his eyes.

"That's bullshit, Catnip. Flu has never stopped you before. Jeez, even if you had a broken foot that wouldn't stop you from getting up."

"It's flu, really," I reply but I know it's no use. I never lie to Gale and he knows when I'm lying. I can't meet anyone's eyes when I do.

"You're a terrible liar, Katniss," he says, firmly. He sits up straight and rubs his eyes. You would never believe he'd just been crying.

I pull the bedcovers up a little higher, sinking into my pillows. He frowns and I can tell he's suspicious. "What's going on? Tell me," he nearly begs. I clear my throat and just stare at my hands.

He knows I'm lying and I know he'll get it out of me someway. But he's just got home and I don't want to tell him what's really the matter because I know it'll hurt him.

"I've just been ill lately," I half-lie. It's kind of true.

"Is it serious? Are you okay?" he asks, panic in his voice.

"I'm fine. I… I…" I squeeze my eyes shut and open my mouth to start over when someone knocks on the door. I sigh in relief. "Come in."

My mother walks in, carrying a glass filled with that liquid that helps with the cramps. I have them a lot and they hurt but this drink helps. "Here. I thought it would be time for another one," she says and hands me the glass. I nod and take it, gratefully.

I take a huge gulp and force myself not to meet Gale's eyes.

"What's the matter with her?" Gale asks my mom. She looks at me and I shake my head a little to tell her no.

"Flu," my mom replies but I can tell by the way Gale's shoulders slump that he doesn't believe her.

I finish the drink and hand the glass back to my mom before wiping my mouth. "Gale," I start. "I… the night you got reaped… me and…" I feel sick.

"What, Catnip?" Gale asks, gently. Tears fill my eyes and I groan before jumping out of bed. I stretch my arms and shake my legs.

"I can't stop crying," I mutter, angrily.

"Calm down," my mom whispers.

"I can't!" I yell and then feel guilty. She's been so nice to me and now I'm yelling at her. "I'm sorry. I just… I hate feeling like this."

"Like what?" Gale speaks up. He's starting to sound annoyed.

"Sick. Tired. Emotional." I start pacing.

Gale chuckles. "My mom was like that when she was carrying Posy. Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Gale jokes.

I feel my face pale and my mom's eyes widen. I glance at Gale's face and I know he's noticed my reaction. He stands up. "You… no. But… Are you?" he asks, his eyes red and wide.

I shake my head. "I-I was," I whisper before slumping to the floor and burying my head in my hands as I sob. "It's all my fault!"

"Katniss, no. We've talked about this. What happened isn't your fault. It wasn't meant to be," she says.

"What's going on? I'm so confused. Someone tell me what's going on!" Gale yells.

"Katniss… she…" my mom trails off and wraps her arms around me, rocking my like I'd been rocking Gale only minutes. "She's had a miscarriage."

I hear a gasp but it's soft, too quiet to be Gale's.

I look up abruptly and in the doorway I see-

"Prim..."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I decided to carry on from last chapter but also do a 'one week later' so you can see Katniss going back to school. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. I also apologise for the wait.**

**I re-wrote this chapter like three times. I didn't know what to do. On one attempt I had Peeta finding out and then I decided to do that a little later. On another Katniss kissed Peeta in front of Gale and a camera crew so they'd get off her back and then I changed it again to this...**

**When I write chapters I always have some idea about what I want to write but on this chapter I had no idea what to type up. My hands just started moving and… Tada! **

**Here is a chapter!**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Gale leaves after he carries me back into bed and Prim lies next to me, her arms around my waist and head on my shoulder. My mom sits on the edge of the mattress near me, holding my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Prim whispers, sadly.

"I don't know, Prim," I reply, sniffing and wiping away the tears on my cheek. I sigh. "Gale hates me."

"He's just upset. He'll come around," my mom reassures me, patting my hand.

"Jeez, I bet he didn't expect our meeting to go like that," I say, weaving my fingers through Prim's hair.

"He'll be fine. So…" Prim starts and then clears her throat. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No," I reply.

"Will you tell me who he is? Can I go kill him?" she asks and I try to smile but fail.

"No, Prim. H-he didn't do anything wrong," I whisper, closing my eyes.

"It sounds like you like him."

"He's okay, I guess. No, he's more than okay. He's really, really nice and I- what am I doing? I can't talk to you about these things!"

"You can, Kat. I'm nearly thirteen," Prim reminds me.

"Exactly. You're still a kid. I wasn't going to tell you until I had to and then _that _happened. I didn't think there was any point telling you after and now you know. You probably think I'm disgusting," I cry.

"No, I don't think that. I think you are very brave. So, that's why you've been staying in bed?" she asks.

"Yeah. Mom said I should have rest," I reply. I look at our mother. "When can I go back to school?"

"Next week," mom says before standing up. She pushes my hair out of my face before leaving the room. I hesitantly turn to Prim.

"You don't have to tell me," she whispers and I kiss her cheek. "But you do know you can talk to me, right?"

"Right," I nod. "Thank you, for not freaking out."

"Oh, I'm freaking out," Prim admits. "Did you tell him?"

"No."

Prim gasps. "You should have. He's the father, Katniss. He has a right to know."

"I was doing him a favour. What sixteen-year-old wants to be a parent? It would have ruined his life," I explain.

"You don't know that. Not every boy would just leave you to take care of the baby on your own," Prim insists.

"It doesn't matter now, anyway."

"You should still tell him," Prim says before standing up and heading to the door. "Get some rest."

I do as she says.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Today I go back to school and I have to admit that I'm kind of nervous. What if someone found out? What if Gale told someone and now everyone knows? I haven't seen Gale since he came home. My mom said to give him space and that he's just upset. I hate him for doing this to me. Doesn't he know that I'm upset, too?

"Come on, Katniss!" Prim yells. "Get up!"

"Okay, okay," I groan, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and stretching my arms above my head.

"You need to hurry. All this time off and you still wake up late," Prim moans. I roll my eyes.

"I'm up. Calm down, little Duck," I smile. "I feel so tired. Did mom make our lunches?"

"Yeah. I put your sandwich in your school bag," Prim replies, leaving the room so I can change.

I grab jeans out of the small basket near my bed and slide them up my legs. I go to zip up the trousers. And frown when the zip won't move. "What?" I mutter to myself, tugging at the zip. It won't budge. These jeans normally fit perfectly. They've never been tight… until now.

I suck in my stomach and then pull the zip up. This time it goes up with ease and I sigh in relief. The waistband is tight around my stomach but it'll have to do. Lying in bed and eating a lot of soup has obviously made me gain weight.

I throw a shirt over my head and then slide my feet into my hunting boots. I frown when I realise my boots feel tight and I pull one of the boots off to see my ankle is swollen. I shake my head, confused, but pull the boot back on.

"Hurry, Kat!" Prim yells again and I quickly walk out of the room. I brush my teeth in the small bathroom and then weave my hair into a braid over my shoulder before heading to the kitchen and grabbing my school bag.

"Here," mom says and hands me an apple. "You can't go to school on an empty stomach."

"Thanks," I reply. "I'll see you later."

Prim and I leave minutes later and head to Gale's house in the Victor's Village to walk to school with his younger siblings. Prim knocks the door when we arrive and Rory, Vick, Posy and Gale step outside. Victor's don't go to school so I'm surprised that Gale is joining is. I didn't expect him and now I'm on edge.

What do I say to him?

"Katniss!" Posy squeals, throwing her arms around me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Posy," I reply, ruffling the little girls' hair. She swats my hand away with a giggle before putting her hand in mine and dragging me away.

"Wait up, Posy!" Gale yells and his sister stops. I sigh. He never used to complain when Posy dragged me off. I feel rage in my stomach. So, he's going to treat me differently now?

"Let's run away from him," I whisper into Posy's ear, knowing it will annoy Gale, and she giggles and starts running again.

I run along side her, laughing at how excited and innocent she is. I wonder if I'd had a daughter if she'd be as carefree as little Posy. I force the thought out of my head as soon as it comes but the thought still upsets me and I stop laughing just as we reach the school gates.

"I said to wait up," Gale snaps. I let go of Posy's hand so she can go to stand next to her older brother.

I turn on my heel, trying to hold in the words I want to yell at him, and walk past the school gates into the schoolyard. Prim, Gale and his siblings follow me. I try to keep my anger inside but the words just spill out of me:

"What's your problem?" I yell, turning to face my best friend again. "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing," Gale lies.

"I didn't tell you so you'd act like this around me!" I growl.

"What, you thought you'd tell me and I'd be fine with it? Come on, I admitted on TV that I was in love with you and when I come back you tell me you don't love me and that you were fucking someone else!" Gale yells.

I stare wide-eyed at him in disbelief. The whole school is watching us but I can't just walk away without putting up a fight.

"Katniss…" Prim warns, putting her hand on my arm. I shrug it off and step forward until I'm right in Gale's face.

"You are one to talk! How many girls have you taken to the slagheap since you've been back? No, better question- what girl haven't you took?" I scream. "You must really love me, huh, Gale? You love me so much that you'll sleep with any girl that talks to you!"

I hear little Posy let out a sob and I go to put my arms around her but Gale pushes her behind him. I feel guilty that she has to watch this. This will definitely be all everyone can talk about for the next few days.

Gale and I have argued before but not like this…

"You fucked someone the night I got reaped. How do you think that makes me feel?" Gale yells back and I swear my heart just stopped beating.

I feel sick. My hands are starting to shake. Gale and I will never be the same again. I swear I hear everyone gasp and then hold in a huge breath, waiting for what I will say next.

"Katniss, maybe you should stay home again today," Prim whispers.

"The Capitol has changed you," I say, ignoring Prim. "The old Gale would never say this to me."

The school bell rings but no one moves for another minute, watching intently in case they miss anything. Gale and I stare into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before he turns on his heel and storms out of the schoolyard. I bite my bottom lip to stop it from trembling and blink back my tears.

"Take Posy to class," I say to no one in particular.

"I will," Prim whispers, taking Posy's hand and then walking off.

I close my eyes for a second, take a deep breath and then turn to head into the school. All eyes are on me and I'm tempted to do what Prim suggested and go home but that would make me look weak.

So, I put on my stone expression, my usual scowl plastered to my face and walk up the school steps, completely ignoring the pale and wide-eyed Peeta Mellark standing at the top of the steps.

* * *

**AN: I_ think _I'm going to have some Katniss/Peeta interaction next chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't that bad. I wanted to update as soon as possible and I didn't know which version to write but I think this is the best one.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Which means… here is some Peeta!**

******I would have updated sooner but the Internet was down or something.**

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Anyway, R&R…**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I hate lunch. I hate school. I hate people. I wish I had gone home like Prim said to earlier but I didn't want to look weak. I wish I had swallowed my pride. Now I sit staring at my lunch in the old and noisy cafeteria. Madge, my quiet lunch buddy, sits opposite me.

Call me paranoid but I swear the other kids are glancing over at our table. It wouldn't surprise me. I've been hearing the whispers all day. "I knew she was a Seam slut," one girl had whispered on the way to History. "I bet it was Cray!"

"Gale deserves better," another hissed.

Normally, I would ignore the whispers I hear about Seam girls and they wouldn't even hurt my feelings but for some reason they hurt like a stab in the heart. I think it's because I know they are talking about me. I feel like crying but I've done enough of that in the past few weeks.

"Just ignore them," Madge speaks up, startling me. I look at her and nod, knowing that if I try to talk my voice will break or something. "They would never say these things to your face."

I'm not sure about that. Some merchants would, I know that for sure. I take a quick glance at the tables surrounding mine and I shrink in my seat when my eyes meet a familiar blue.

I wonder what Peeta thinks about all of this. He's in most of my lessons, unfortunately, and I've noticed him looking at me a few times. I want to yell at him. People will be suspicious if they find him looking at me all the time. Does he want them to find out he had a one-nightstand with 'Seam trash'?

I look back at Madge and I feel my face pale and then grow red when I realise she'd followed my eyes to Peeta. Her dark blue orbs narrow but she doesn't say anything. I take a bite out of the sandwich made out of stale bread and some turkey.

"I don't know why people are making such a big deal about all of this. They act like they've never had sex before," Madge says. I think this is the most she's ever said to me.

"Most haven't," I mutter.

"I'm sure they'll forget about it by tomorrow," she reassures me.

"I don't think so. I just hope no one bothers Prim about all of this," I sigh.

"Everyone knows that you'll go crazy if they bother Prim. I think they want a reaction out of you."

"Well, I'm not going to give them one," I insist and Madge smiles before frowning at something or someone behind me. I turn around to see what she's looking at and find Prim surrounded by older kids. Her face is red and I can see the tears in her eyes from here.

I bang my fists on the table and jump to my feet. I grab my bag, abandoning my lunch on the table and head towards Prim. I can feel eyes on me and I silently remind myself of what I said to Madge: _"Well, I'm not going to give them one." _

Don't get angry, I tell myself. Don't give people what they want.

I reach my sister and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go eat outside," I say, glaring at the crowd of seniors surrounding her. Of course it would be the oldest group in school that dares bother my sister. They think because I'm in the year below them that I won't fight back. We'll see about that.

Prim doesn't move. "Prim, come on."

"No," she snaps. I've never heard her sound so angry. She turns so she's looking at me. "You're just going to let them talk about you like this?"

"Prim, I don't care what they say," I whisper.

"Well, I do. They think you sold yourself to Cray!" she yells.

"We know that didn't happen. Now, let's leave," I say, firmly.

I feel sick.

"If it wasn't Cray then who was it?" one of the senior's ask me.

"It's none of your business," I snap.

"He couldn't have been good if you're all defensive," a girl chuckles. I feel my face heat up.

Something stirs in my stomach.

"He was great, actually," I find myself saying. Did I really just say that? Oh god, Peeta is in this very room. I force myself to keep my eyes on the senior's instead of letting them drift to his table. I quickly add, "I'd love to give you the details but I have better things to do."

I grab Prim's hand and literally drag her out of the cafeteria. She looks back and giggles.

"What?" I ask.

"They're speechless. They weren't expecting that answer," she admits. I smirk. "Was he in there?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"The boy. Was he in there?" she explains as we walk towards the school exit so we can eat outside.

"Oh. I-err…"

"That's a yes. So, why didn't he stick up for you?" Prim asks, angrily.

"Prim," I sigh.

"I thought you said he was nice," my sister says.

Someone clears his or her throat from behind us and I turn around. My eyes widen but I recover from my shock quickly. I cough. "What?" I ask.

"I wouldn't go out that way," Peeta says.

"Why not?" I frown.

"Because reporters have been waiting out there for you all day," he replies.

"I haven't seen any. Besides, I think I can handle a few reporters," I snap, opening the door.

"There she is!" a man with blue lips and cat whiskers yells. A large crowd jump out of bushes and from behind benches, cameras and microphones in their hands.

Maybe I was wrong. I don't think I'd be able to handle _that_ many. There has to be at least thirty people there, each throwing questions at me. I quickly close the door and step back.

"I'm going to kill Gale," I mutter.

"I don't think Gale would call the reporters in, Kat," Prim replies.

"It was probably someone from town," I snap. I glance at Peeta, remembering that he lives in town. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. It probably was someone from town," he says. We stare at each other for a minute. That night flashes in my head. I look away only to meet Prim's suspicious eyes.

"Prim, they don't want to talk to you. I'm going to go home. Lunch will be over soon. Go find Rory and eat the rest of your lunch with him. Make sure you don't walk home alone," I order.

"But you can't face them alone. They'll follow you," she objects.

"I'll be fine."

"You won't. You hate anyone from the…" she trails off. _Capitol, _that's what she wanted to say. "You'll get in trouble if you lose your temper and say something."

"I'll keep my mouth shut," I reply.

"But you won't," Prim insists.

"I'll go with her," Peeta speaks up. I forgot he was there.

"No," I nearly yell. I clear my throat and say quieter, "They'll assume things." I don't want to be alone with him.

"I don't care," Peeta says.

"That's a great idea," Prim replies.

"No," I say.

"Yes," Prim answers, glaring at me.

"Peeta's family won't be happy if he skips school," I snap.

"My dad won't mind and my mom is staying with her great-aunt for a few days, anyway," Peeta explains.

I stare at him again, trying to think of another reason as to why he shouldn't walk me home.

"See? He doesn't care. Leave from the back exit so they won't see you," Prim says, pushing me towards Peeta.

I open and close my mouth and manage to stutter out, "I-I'll just stay until t-the end of school."

"They'll still be waiting for you. You might as well leave and get it over with," Prim insists. When did she become so clever?

"Fine," I snap. "Come straight home after school."

"I will. Good luck," she says before walking off down the corridor. Good luck? Why would I need good luck?

Peeta clears his throat. "Shall we go?"

I nod and start walking through the many corridors to the back entrance of the school. I can hear Peeta's loud footsteps behind me. He would be a terrible hunter. He'd scare all the game away but I bet if a wild dog tried to bite him then he'd probably be able to hold the beast down with his stocky build.

We reach the back door and I push it open, peaking out to see if there are any reporters waiting. There's no one around. I release a sigh and step outside. Peeta and I are going to have to climb over a wooden fence to get to the meadow and from there we'll have to walk through town to the Seam.

The meadow.

Oh god…

I shake my head, trying to forget my thoughts, and start walking through the long grass to the wooden fence about forty yards away. I turn to Peeta.

"Can you climb?"

He nods. "Can you?" he asks, a small smile on his face. Is he teasing me?

"I practically live up in a tree," I reply and he chuckles. It's the first time I've heard him laugh. It's nice. I quickly look back at the fence and frown when I remember there aren't any branches on a fence like there is a tree and I can't reach the top of the fence because I'm too short.

"I'll lift you," Peeta says, noticing me eyeing the fence.

"I'm sure I can manage," I snap.

He sighs. "Are you going to be like this around me forever?"

"Like what?"

"Like this. You look away every time our eyes meet and snap at me over the stupidest things. It's not wrong to ask for a little help, you know?" he says. Something tells me he's not talking about helping me climb a fence. I stop walking. He remembers that day with the bread.

"I know," I whisper, not saying anything else until we reach the fence. "How are we going to do this?"

"Turn around," he orders. I do as he says. He puts his arms around my legs and I can't help but be glad I'm facing the fence so he can't see my blush. He lifts me up like I weigh nothing and stops when I have a grip on the top of the fence.

"Now, pull yourself up." Again, I do as he says and before I know it I'm sitting right at the top.

I look down at him, frowning. "How are you going to get up?"

"Easy," he says, jumps, grips the top of the fence and then pulls himself up with ease. I close my mouth quickly when I realise I was staring at him with my mouth wide open.

"You don't have to come with me. We're out of school now they won't see m-" I'm cut off by a loud yell coming from behind us.

"There! There she is!" Both Peeta and I look behind us to find the large crew, staring and pointing. They start running towards us.

"Do they ever give up?" I growl before jumping to the ground. Peeta does the same.

"Not if it has anything to do with Gale. They'll want to talk to you about the fight this morning and all," Peeta says.

I gulp. "Y-you heard that."

"Yeah. Obviously, he doesn't know it was me, right? I'm sure if he knew then I'd have an arrow in my head," Peeta states.

"No one knows," I reply before we start walking through the meadow. I keep my head down and make sure I walk as far from _that _spot as possible.

"We need to talk about it," Peeta speaks up.

"Do we? I don't think we do."

"Well, I think we do," Peeta shoots back.

"There's nothing to talk about," I mumble, coming to a stop.

"But there is. We'd never even talked before that night. I didn't know anything about you and then we ended up…" he trails off.

"It happened. It was stupid. It was a mistake," I snap, glaring at Peeta. Hurt flashes in his eyes and he looks away.

"What did you think would happen after, Peeta? If your mom found out then you'd get punished. If your friends found out they wouldn't talk to you. We are from different worlds. We would never be able to be together, not that I want that or anything. What happened was an in-the-moment thing. I was upset about Gale. You were upset about Delly. It took our mind off things for a while and now we can go back to pretending the other doesn't exist."

"That's easier said than done," he mutters. I start walking backwards so I can still see his face while we talk. He follows me.

"It would be easier if you wouldn't look at me in class all the time and if you would stop helping me. I don't need charity."

"I never said you did. You are capable of looking after your family yourself but you shouldn't have to do that now. You are sixteen. You shouldn't have to make sure there's food on your table. You should have fun!"

"I don't know what fun is anymore," I mumble.

"Then let me show you," he says.

"You've done that once already," I reply without thinking. _And look where that got me._

His face grows red. "Well, at least you had fun, right? But, anyway, I didn't mean it like that. You should be able to go out with your friends. Let me be your friend."

"No."

"Why?"

_Because every time I look at you I think about my baby, our baby, and I don't think I'll be able to survive if I keep thinking about it. _"Because I want to forget."

We stand, staring at each other, my eyes not leaving his. I can hear the yells coming from behind the fence as the camera crew and reporters attempt to get over. You'd think they'd realise that there is another way to come here if you go through the front entrance of the school.

"I need to go," I whisper, my eyes dropping to the floor. I turn on my heel and start walking again. I look back after walking a few yards to see if Peeta's following. He isn't. Instead he is crouched down and plucking something yellow from the ground.

A Dandelion.

It doesn't take me long to realise that the area Peeta and I were standing in, the area he just plucked the first dandelion of the Spring from, is the same spot that we'd occupied nearly eight weeks ago on the night of the reaping.

* * *

**I'd love it if you would review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. I hope you like the chapter. No Peeta in this chapter but there is mentions of him.**

**R&R...**

**Chapter Nine**

I don't see Gale until Sunday, the day we'd normally meet up in the woods to hunt. I had a long battle with myself over whether I should go or stay home. I finally decided that it's best if we talked. I don't want us to have another argument in front of the whole school again. He could say something even worse next time. Besides, I miss him. I want my best friend back.

So, when morning comes I slide out of bed and into my hunting gear. I tiptoe downstairs, not wanting to wake my mom or Prim. After throwing on my dad's old hunting jacket and my leather boots I sneak out of the house and jog towards the meadow.

I started hunting again on Wednesday. It was hard to get good shots after having more than a week off but by the time I had to leave for school I was back to my old self. It was comforting, being able to do something I'd normally do before everything happened.

When I reach Gale's and mine usual hunting spot I'm both disappointed and relieved to find that my best friend isn't there. While I want to get the conversation over with I don't want to have another argument, especially today.

I don't feel right.

It's probably because I've been waking early every day this week and I'm tired but, right now, I think I'd do anything to have a few hours sleep without having any nightmares.

I sit on the large rock after pulling out my bow and sheath of arrows from their hiding place. I load the bow and wait, deciding that I'll wait for the animals to cross my path. I don't have the strength to do a lot of work. I manage to shoot down three squirrels and two rabbits before I make a few snares.

I skin the dead animals I had shot while waiting for more to get trapped in one of the snares. I'm working on a skinning a squirrel when I hear a croaky voice from behind me.

"I didn't think you'd show."

I jump to my feet, startled, and then spin around to face Gale. He looks terrible, I notice. His dark hair looks greasy, the facial hair that had disappeared during the games has grown back and makes him look both older than his years and scruffy, his skin looks paler and there are purple bags under his eyes that hint at lack of sleep.

"I've been here for a while," I comment before sitting back down and finishing the squirrel off.

"I wasn't going to come but then decided we probably should talk," Gale says. "You can say your bit first."

"I'd like to thank you for causing me a lot of trouble by announcing to the whole school that I slept with someone," I snap. Gale walks around the rock I'm sitting on and sits on the muddy ground directly in front of me.

"Your welcome. I'd like to thank you for telling me you had sex with some guy the night I got reaped."

"Your welcome," I mimic, my whole body tense, waiting for one of us to explode. "I guess, you could have said a lot worse at school."

"Would that have bothered you?" I glare at him. "Ahh, your one-night-stand was there, huh?"

I don't say anything for a while. "I bet a lot of your one-night-stands were in the yard that day. I don't see what you were so angry about."

"When you're in love with someone and that person goes off to have sex with someone else and then you find out she was pregnant you'll know how I feel," Gale snaps.

"So you slept with those girls but didn't feel anything for them? That's horrible. And you have nothing to worry about- I'm not pregnant, Gale," I growl.

"But you were pregnant. And you can't talk. You say I'm horrible for sleeping with girls I don't care about but you slept with some stranger."

"It's none of your business. My mother shouldn't have told you in the first place. I've been through hell the last few months and you can't even say a kind word to me!" I hiss.

"You've been through hell? Well, guess what? I've been _in _hell! I had to fight to the death in an arena. I had to kill more than one of those innocent children that wanted to survive. You don't know what hell is," Gale yells. "You think I'm lucky to be alive? Well, to be honest, I'd rather be dead. I don't sleep. I can't close my eyes for more than a minute before I see blood and dead children and mutts! Snow has ruined my life. Before, the woods were my safe place. I felt free here and now I feel guarded and suspicious. We kill animals to survive, Katniss! Just like in the arena except those are people."

I swallow hard, unable to meet Gale's lifeless eyes. He's right and, as always, I'm being selfish. He has gone through much more than I have.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, my hands shaking so much that I have to stop skinning the squirrel before I make more of a mess.

Gale looks at me, sadly. "I think I'm going crazy, Catnip. I hear their screams everywhere I go. Rory sneaked up on me as a joke the other day and I got all mad and started throwing things. _He's_ changed me. Snow has changed me."

"No one who has to go through that would come home the same, Gale. No one. Not me. Not you. Not Prim."

"I kept reminding myself of the good things when I was in the Capitol," Gale says. "I thought about you the most. I hoped that if I came home I'd be good enough for you, that maybe you'd love me like I love you."

"I wish I loved you like that, Gale. Life would be so much easier if I felt the same for you. But I don't. We are too alike. We are both fire. Together we'd be… destructible."

"You sound so old when you talk like that," Gale whispers, staring at his hands.

"I feel old. I grew up way too fast, we both did. And what happened to me and what you had to go through isn't going to make us feel any younger. We are never going to forget about what happened. The arena will be stuck with you and my baby will always be on my mind but we just have to live through it one day at a time. We need to remind ourselves about the good things and we'll survive."

"You would've been a great mom, Catnip," Gale says and tears fill my eyes.

"I hope so. Sometimes, when I'm alone and have time to myself I'll stand in front of the mirror and imagine how I'd look with a bump. I wonder what it would look like if it was born. Would he or she looked like me with olive skin and gray eyes or would it have pale skin with blue eyes like…" I trail off, my eyes widening as I realise I've said too much.

"Blue eyes and pale skin, huh? A merchant? That narrows it down a lot," Gale sighs. "I walk in the streets and every guy I pass I wonder if it was him and now every townie I'll see I'll be wondering if it's them."

"You are torturing yourself by wanting to know who it is, Gale," I say, trying to keep my anger at bay. "Just forget."

"That's easier said than done," he replies before coming over to help skin the animals, like he would have done before everything happened.

* * *

**Four Day's Later**

I close my eyes and let out a soft sigh as Prim massages my feet. "How does that feel?" she asks, quietly.

"Like heaven," I moan, dreamily. "I could fall asleep any minute."

"Go ahead. I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping well," Prim replies. "How did your ankles become so swollen, anyway?"

"I have no clue. I just woke up the other day and they were bigger than normal and they ached. I think I've put on a little weight, too. This shirt feels tighter," I say before letting out a loud yawn.

"Well, putting on weight isn't a bad thing. You look much better with a little meat on your bones."

"I guess you're right," I mumble.

"Have you been talking to Peeta?" Prim asks and my eyes snap open.

"No. Why?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at my little sister as she sits on the floor near my swollen feet.

Prim shrugs, not meeting my suspicious gaze. "No reason. He's nice. I thanked him for walking you home the other day and he gave me a cookie."

"Is that so?" I question.

"Yep," is all she says.

"Prim, what's going on?"

She lifts her head so our eyes meet. "Nothing is going on, Kat."

"He hasn't been asking you to talk to me about us… or anything, right?" I ask.

She shakes her head and I know she's telling the truth because she looks confused now. "No. He did ask about you, though."

"He did?"  
My sister nods. "I told him you were fine and he said that was good to hear. Did you say something to upset him? He seemed nervous, especially when Gale walked in to get some bread."

"What did Gale do?" I ask, now leaning forward, my elbows on my knees and any thought of taking a nap gone from my head.

Prim stops rubbing my feet and stares at me curiously. "He didn't do anything, really. He did look at Peeta weird when he asked about you but that was it."

I sigh and sit back, closing my eyes again. "Good. Thank god he didn't do anything crazy."

"Why would he do that?" Prim asks.

"I don't know," I lie.

Prim goes back to massaging my feet and we sit in a comfortable silence. I sense that Prim wants to say something but I don't make an effort to ask what she wants to say. I'm just starting to drift off when she says in a small voice, "It was him."

I tense but make sure I don't react in any other way. I swallow hard. "It doesn't matter who it was."

"I know it was him," Prim says, firmly.

"You can think what you want," I snap, getting annoyed. Prim stops rubbing my feet and I open my eyes to find a hurt expression on her face. I instantly feel guilty for snapping at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault. I should mind my own business," she says.

"I don't want you to say anything," I reply a while later, after wondering if I could trust Prim. If there is one person in the world I trust, it's my little sister, I finally decide. "No words to Gale about Peeta and no words about the baby to Peeta, okay? I don't want you to say anything to anyone. Promise me you will keep your lips sealed."

"I promise," Prim whispers. "Does momma know it was him?"

"No. Only you know and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay."

I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders as I once again settle back down into the seat. Prim isn't massaging my feet again and I groan. "Just say it," I huff and Prim giggles.

"Well, I was wondering… I mean you don't have to tell me… but…" she trails off and when I open one eye to peak at her I find my little Duck red-faced.

"What?" I ask, curiously.

"Well... where did you do it?" she blurts out.

I reply before she even finishes the question: "That's one thing you are never going to find out."

She goes back to rubbing my feet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A Month Later**

I roll out of bed when I realise that I won't get back to sleep. I've always had nightmares about my father getting blown to pieces in the mine or Prim starving to death in front of me but lately (since the baby) I've been haunted by dreams of blood and a hunger games with a child that looks like me and a little like Peeta.

Tonight is no different and, like the last few weeks, my nightmare was about a child that I've never even met. All I want is to forget about the last few months. How can I do that when everything I do I'm reminded of what was inside me for only several weeks?

I expertly walk to the bathroom in the dark night, not having to put the light on to know where I'm going. I can hear soft voices from downstairs and I know Prim and my mom are home from a delivery.

When I asked hours ago why they were leaving so late I saw the hesitance on mom's face before she told me that she and Prim were going to help some woman give birth. The second they were out of the house I burst into tears and climbed the stairs to my bed.

After using the bathroom- I swear I've been visiting that room more often lately- I tiptoe down the stairs on my hunter feet, craving a hot drink. My mother and Prim's voices become clearer as I near the kitchen and I stop dead in my tracks when I hear my name being mentioned.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about Katniss," Prim speaks up.

"What about her?" my mother asks. I can hear someone moving around the room and can only guess by the sound of the running water that my mother is washing the dishes I had failed to clean earlier.

"She's been acting… strange lately," Prim replies, quietly. I frown, not sure if I want to here what is about to be said about me. Do Prim and my mother talk about me often?

"Of course she is, Prim. She's not going to be right for a while. She went through something that no one wants to experience."

"No, I mean- I was reading one of your old books about pregnancy and babies and I-I noticed some things. She's tired all the time, her ankles are swollen, she's put on weight and she's been going to the bathroom a lot."

I lift my nightshirt and stare at my stomach. I guess I have a small bump but that just means I'm healthier, right? Prim said it was good that I was putting on weight and the week of bed rest I had was filled with me stuffing my face with anything my mother made.

The noises I heard from inside the kitchen stops and I let go of my shirt and pay attention. "I'm not sure, Prim. It doesn't make sense. I've never heard anything like it before," my mother says. What are they talking about? Now I am _really_ confused.

"They have tests in town, don't they?" Prim asks. Tests? What tests?

"Yes, but they're very expensive," my mother replies.

"I'm sure we can get one somehow."

"But if it's negative then Katniss will just be more upset. I don't know if this is the right time to be asking her to do another test. We don't want to keep reminding her of the baby," mom says.

I flinch at the last word and step backwards, my foot pressing on one of the squeaky parts of the floor that I normally skip over. My eyes widen and I stop moving. I listen to see if they heard me from inside the kitchen and when I realise they haven't I tiptoe back up the stairs, my hot drink forgotten.

I climb into bed and turn on my side so I'm facing the window. Were they talking about what I think they were talking about? A test. A baby. I know nothing about pregnancy symptoms but obviously Prim has been reading mothers old books and recognises some things.

My body starts to shake and I feel sick. I don't understand. _'It doesn't make sense. I've never heard anything like it before,' _mother had said. Never heard about what? What doesn't make sense? I feel left out. Shouldn't they be talking to me about these things? Not behind my back.

I hear footsteps come up the stairs a while later and I squeeze my eyes shut and stay as still as possible as mother and Prim walk into the bedroom we share. I feel Prim's small frame climb into the bed and it's not fifteen minutes later when her breathing has slowed and I know she's asleep.

"Mom?" I whisper, checking to see if she's asleep or still awake. I slowly sit up, being careful not to touch Prim so she won't wake, and look over at my mothers' bed.

"Yes, Katniss?" mom whispers back, her eyes meeting mine from across the dark room. I swallow hard.

"A-about what you and Prim were talking about…" I trail off before taking a deep breath and continuing: "Is it possible?"

"I don't know. I've never heard about it before but Primrose is right, the signs are the same as in the book. I should have noticed sooner," mother replies.

"I just don't get it."

"If you took another test whatever the results showed would be the truth. It's been over a month so your body should be back to normal. If you are pregnant then I guess you must've been carrying twins and lost one. I've never heard anything like it before but it may be possible," she explains.

A lump forms in my throat. Just like when I lost the baby, I don't know how to feel. If I took a test and it was positive then I'd have another mouth to feed. If it was negative then I will always blame myself and wonder what the future may have been like.

"But if I am then I'd be a little more than three months pregnant. Why do I have a bump so early?" I ask. I can hear my fast pulse in my ear. My throat is dry. I don't know what to do with myself. A part of me wants to escape to the woods and another part of me wants to know if what Prim thinks is true.

"You were so thin. Any pregnant girl your size would form a noticeable bump sooner than most."

It makes sense, I guess. I lie down. I close my eyes tightly. I stay awake for hours, thinking and thinking, until my eyes close and I drift into a light slumber.

* * *

When I wake up again the sun is just starting to come up and all I can hear is the soft purrs coming from Prim's mouth as she sleeps. I slide out of bed and find that my mother is also asleep. I pay a quick visit to the bathroom before dressing for the day and then bolting out of the house and towards the woods.

There's only one way I can find out if I am still pregnant. I'm going to have to get enough meat to feed my family and to trade with the lady at the apothecary shop. My whole body is trembling as I crawl under the fence and find my bow and arrows.

I get straight to work, hunting down squirrels, rabbits and birds. After a while I set down my bow and make a few snares before I collect some strawberries that I know will win the woman at the shop over if she has a sweet tooth. Strawberries are a luxury that no one, not even most merchants can afford.

I don't know how long I am out in the woods for but after what seems like forever I grab all my game; three squirrels, two rabbits, a turkey and a large handful of strawberries- I hide my bow and arrow and head towards the fence. Last time I gave the woman three birds, two squirrels and a rabbit.

I'll give her two of the squirrels, a rabbit and the strawberries and hope that is enough. If not then I'll give her the turkey and only eat little food so Prim can have the meal she deserves.

The walk through town seems to take forever and all I want to do is run home and never find out the truth. A part of me hopes that the test is positive just so I won't feel so guilty and useless but I know that if I am pregnant I have a lot of planning to do.

When the apothecary comes into view I speed up. When I reach the door I look around to see if anyone is watching me before I sneak inside. I look around the small room and come to the conclusion that no other customer is here. I can't see anyone and I can't hear any footsteps.

I go straight to the shelf where I found the test the first time and then head to the desk where the woman stands. Her brow furrows when she sees me. I shyly place the test on the desk along with my game bag.

"I only have two squirrels and a rabbit this time but I managed to get a large portion of strawberries," I say quietly.

The woman opens my bag and eyes the game I have. She looks at me with a frown. "This will be the last time I accept game, girl," she says. "I can't afford to keep this place running if I'm not getting any money."

"This will be the last time," I promise and she nods with a loud huff.

She takes the game and strawberries and while she goes out back I head to the door so I can leave. I pause to open my game bag by the exit so I can put the test inside when the door opens and knocks both the bag and test out of my hands and onto the floor. I sigh and crouch down to get my bag.

"Katniss," says a familiar voice and my eyes widen. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was by the door. Let my get that for you."

"I've got it, Peeta," I snap, reaching for the pregnancy test but a pale hand picks it up before I do.

A gasp escapes his lips and I quickly stand up straight and snatch the item out of his hands. I throw it into my game bag and bolt to the door without looking at him once. "Katniss!" Peeta yells after me but I ignore him and continue down the steps and onto the street. "Katniss, wait!"

A few merchants glance over at me and I duck my head as I keep walking. I jump with a start when a big hand taps my shoulder. "Stop," Peeta says, firmly. I turn around to face him, making my face stone-like.

"What?"

"I… you dropped a-a… I mean… is it for you?" Peeta stutters, his beautiful blue eyes wide.

"No," I lie, unable to meet his eyes.

"Oh my god. It is. You are a terrible liar. I should've known. I noticed you were getting bigger and- oh no. Oh god," he mutters, running his hands through his hair.

"I-it's not for me," I quickly say, turning around again and heading in the direction of my home.

"Promise me?" Peeta calls, running to catch up to me. He stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder again. "If you are you'd tell me, right? Promise me."I don't look at him but instead settle my gaze on the trees in the distance. I open my mouth to reply but then close it again.

My eyes flutter to the concrete ground as I whisper:

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**R&R...**

**Chapter Eleven**

It's been longer than five minutes but I just can't bring myself to pick up the stick that is sitting on the side of the bathtub. I take a deep breath and reach my hand out to grab the test before quickly taking my hand back, once again changing my mind. "Come on, Katniss," I scold myself, making fists with my hands and rubbing my eyes. "You've done this before. Just look at the damn thing."

I'm scared. I'm terrified. I promised Peeta I'd tell him if the test is positive. How do I do that? Before I had the miscarriage I decided I wouldn't tell him about the baby. It would have ruined his life and his mother- I don't even want to know what she would do to him! Why did he have to walk into the apothecary?

"Katniss," my mom calls from the hallway, knocking the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I reply, staring up at the door from my place on the cold bathroom floor.

"Can I home in?" she asks.

"Sure." She opens the door and looks at me worriedly. "I can't bring myself to look at it," I admit in a small voice.

She closes the door behind her and then sits down opposite me on the cold tiles. She stares at me for a moment before asking, "How many minutes has it been?"

"About five."

"You want me to look?" she asks.

I shrug. "I'm scared," I whisper. "I don't know what I want the results to be."

"No one is going to think badly of you if you don't want the baby- that is if you are pregnant. You're young. No one wants to have a child at your age," my mom replies in a calm, quiet voice.

"But I'll feel bad. I'll hate myself. What if I can't love it?"

"You will love it. A mother's love for her child is so strong," mom reassures me. "I know I haven't been a good mother but I'm a hundred percent sure you will be a great mom. You're the one who taught Prim to be the young lady she is today. You did that and you can do it again. I know you can and I'm much better so I can help out."

I nod. "Okay." I clear my throat and close my eyes. "What does it say?"

I hear mom get onto her knees before she looks at the test. She gasps and that's all I needed to hear. "You're pregnant," she whispers. I don't say anything. I don't move. I keep my eyes closed for a few minutes before I gather the courage and energy to open them.

"Now what?" I ask.

"You have to decide what you want to do."

"I'm keeping it," I say with finality.

"I meant you need to decide if you're going to tell the father," she explains.

"I promised him I would but I- he doesn't need this. It will hold him back! He doesn't even know me," I groan, not caring how bad that sounds. "I basically slept with a complete stranger."

"People make mistakes," my mom says.

"I've made two; the first I made the mistake of _doing_ it and then the second I literally _made _a mistake," I reply.

"It takes two to tango, Katniss. You both did this. I'm not going to pressure you into telling him but it's probably the right thing to do. You know what it's like to grow up without a father," she whispers. "Do you want that for your child?"

"No," I admit.

My mom stands, hands me the stick and leaves the room without saying anything else.

* * *

I've made my decision by the time evening comes around.

"I'm going to tell him," I announce while Prim and my mother sit reading books in the living room.

"You are?" Prim questions, putting her book down and staring at me in surprise.

"Yeah. We had to grow up without a father. I don't want my child to never know the man who helped create him or her. It's up to Peeta if he wants to help bring it up but I know telling him is the right thing to do," I admit, glancing at mom when I realise I've just said his name.

"Peeta Mellark?" She only looks a little surprised when I nod. "He's a good kid," she adds.

"I ran into him today. He saw the test and he made me promise to tell him what the results are. It's school tomorrow so I guess I could tell him then…" I trail off.

"Or you can go now," Prim suggests. "Someone could overhear you at school."

"But what if his mom is there?" I ask.

"Take the leftover squirrel," my mom says. "You can trade with him from the back door."

"His dad might answer," I point out.

"Then you ask for Peeta. Now stop making up excuses and get it over and done with already," Prim scolds.

"Fine," I huff.

I leave the room to put on my hunting boots and jacket before I go to the kitchen and wrap up the squirrel that I had skinned earlier. I put it into my game bag and then head out of the door and to town for the second time today.

As it is late November the sky grows darker earlier than normal so by the time I make it to the bakery the sky is a dark blue colour and the bright moon is already out. There is a gentle breeze making me shiver… or is that just me trembling with nerves?

I shake my head to get me to concentrate and then I walk around to the back of the bakery. I go on tiptoes so I can peak through one of the small windows and I'm both relieved and terrified to find that the only person in the room is Peeta.

Without giving it a second thought I make a fist and knock the door as quietly as possible. I hear a little commotion from inside and Peeta call out, "I'll get it," before the door flies open and he's there, standing in front of me. His face pales when he realises it's me and he looks behind him before he steps outside and closes the door until there's only a little gap left.

"Hi," he whispers, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Um, er, h-hi," I stutter.

"How are you?" he asks, politely.

"I'm fine. You?" I question.

"I'm good."

We're silent for about a minute.

"D-did you take the test?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah…"

I realise we're dragging this out. We both know what I've come here to say but none of us want to say it. "I should probably tell you something."

"Go on." He looks nervous.

"I had a miscarriage a few weeks ago. I didn't know I was pregnant until I was over a month gone and then I bled and I didn't want to tell you because your mom would've been angry and it would've just been embarrassing for you and-"

"Wait. What? You had a miscarriage and you didn't tell me?" he asks, a hint of anger in his voice.

"It was for the best. If you hadn't bumped into me today I probably wouldn't be here to tell you this at all," I admit.

"Don't you think I had a right to know?" he asks.

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" I snap, as I feel myself get irritated.

His eyes soften and he looks away for a moment before asking, "So, if you had a miscarriage why did you buy a test today?"

This is it…

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Y-you are?"

"Yeah. My mom has never heard of anything like this before. She's assumed that I was carrying twins and one died," I explain.

Peeta let's out a loud breath. "Wow. Shit. We're only kids."

"I'm not asking you to help out or anything. You wanted me to tell you and that's why I'm here. My mom helped me make a decision and now it's up to you what you want to do. I completely understand if you don't want anything to do with it. I know what it's like to grow up without a father and I feel that I need to at least try."

"Of course I want to help bring it up. I'm its father. It's my child. It's a part of me that's growing inside of _you. _These things only happen in my dreams and now it's become real. I'm going to be a dad. Oh god. My mom is going to kill me. My _dad _is going to kill me," Peeta rambles on until he hears a noise from inside and he shuts up immediately.

"You might change your mind. Think on it and tell me your decision at school tomorrow," I say, already walking away. "If you say 'no' then no one will know you're the father except me, my mom, Prim and obviously you."

"I won't change my mind, Katniss. I've always said I wanted kids and if I get one sooner than I thought I would then- what the hell? It'll make me grow up more, I guess," Peeta calls out to me.

"Just think on it," I insist before I walk back towards the Seam.

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm having writer's block on a lot of my stories, which is why I haven't updated in a while. I've tried to make up for the long wait with a long chapter!**

**Oh, just to let you know- Katniss has just gone three months pregnant in the story.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I feel.**

** Ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**R&R…**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Next Day**

As I get dressed for school the next morning I try to take my mind off Peeta but I can't stop thinking about him and what he said last night. I've always known he was a nice guy but I didn't and still don't expect him to step up and be a parent at such a young age.

Part of the reason I suggested he think on his decision is because I don't want him turning his back on our kid when things get hard. I know life will get much harder later on. His mother will be on his back and his friends will forget him when he has father responsibilities, which won't make our situation any easier.

There is so much I have to worry about- how I will get enough money to afford a baby and still feed my mom and sister, where the baby and I would live. It wouldn't be fair bringing up a baby in my mom's house when there is only one bedroom.

The baby would keep everyone up at night, needing to be fed and having its diaper changed. There is only two ways to get a house of my own and that would be to get married at the Justice Building and automatically get a house in the Seam or save enough money to buy one of my own. I don't see any of those things happening any time soon.

"Katniss?" Prim calls, bringing me out of my worrying thoughts. I turn to find my sister standing in the doorway of the bedroom, her blonde hair in two braids and a small smile on her pink lips.

"Yes, little Duck?" I ask, grabbing my hunting jacket and sliding it on.

"We need to leave now or we'll be late," she warns, tucking her blouse into her skirt as she speaks.

"I'm ready," I say, putting my school bag over my shoulder and heading to the door.

"How are you feeling?" Prim asks after we say goodbye to our mother and start on our journey to school.

"Great," I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Liar," Prim sighs. "You can tell me what's the matter, you know? You don't have to keep your feelings from me."

"You sound so much older when you talk like that," I reply. "I just feel a little nervous about Peeta."

"Why? What did he say yesterday?" my sister questions.

"He said that he wants to help bring the baby up, that he's always wanted children and having one earlier than expected will make him mature quicker. I think he's mature enough but I told him to think on it, anyway."

"You two would make great parents," Prim tells me.

"I don't know about me but I think Peeta would be a good dad. He seems nice and caring," I reply.

"Just like you," Prim says.

"Me? I don't know. I'm stubborn and judgemental and impatient. I'd be a horrible mom," I mutter.

"You practically raised me up, Katniss. I know what you are like and maybe you are some of those things but underneath the stonewall you built a long time ago you are loving and sweet."

"Thank you, little Duck," I smile, her words making me a little happier though I don't believe anything of what she said.

We arrive at the school just as the bell rings. Prim and I quickly say goodbye before we dash off in different directions to our homeroom classes. I feel anxious as I sit in homeroom, both thankful and sad that Peeta isn't in the same class.

I'd rather know his decision sooner rather than later but I don't think we share any classes today so the only way we'd be able to speak is at break or lunch and I don't want the whole school staring at us in confusion as we talk.

Obviously, everyone will find out in the near future about the baby but I want to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Unfortunately, I don't think that will be for long as my small bump is already noticeable if people pay close attention. Peeta proved that point last night when he said he's notice my weight gain. I fear that in six months I will be huge and I won't be able to leave the house without eyes following my every move.

I don't pay any attention in my first few lessons because my mind is on more important things but my eyes are wide and searching between classes as I walk to my next lesson, looking out for Peeta. I don't see him and I start to wonder if he even came to school.

I've given up looking out for him by break time so I jump with a start when someone walks past me and drops a folded piece of paper on my table as I'm sitting in the cafeteria with Madge at lunch. I turn to see a head of blonde waves walking towards his usual table.

I pick the paper up and unfold it. I look around me to see if anyone is watching me. Madge is looking at me curiously from across the table but I ignore her and read what is written on the paper:

_Katniss,_

_I didn't think it would be a good idea to talk in school in fear of someone overhearing us and I'm not certain you want everyone to find out about our situation yet. _

_So, I was wondering if you were free this afternoon so we could go talk somewhere in private? The only quiet place I can think of is the Meadow but I'm not sure if you'll be comfortable there after... well, you know. _

_If you can't make it today then please let me know when you're free to talk. I'll walk past your table again in ten minutes so write your answer on the back of the paper and I'll pick it up on my way out._

_-PM._

Talking in the meadow would be a little awkward and I do need to go hunting after school but I want to get our talk over with. I wouldn't have minded if he'd wrote in the note that he didn't want anything to do with the baby. But I know he's the type of boy that would rather say something face to face. With a loud sigh I rummage around in my bag for a pen and look up at Madge with a frustrated look when I can't find one.

"Can I borrow a pen?" I ask, my voice tired and desperate.

"Sure," she says and gets one from her bag.

"Thanks," I mutter before turning the paper over and writing my reply:

_Peeta, _

_I need to go hunting this afternoon but I don't mind if you come with me and we talk while I hunt. Or we can meet at the meadow around 6pm when I've finished hunting if you'd rather not be in danger of getting attacked by wild animals. _

_Meet me by the fence in the meadow. If you're not there then I'll know you'll come at six. _

_-KE._

I fold the paper up again and place it on a clear area on the table where no one would notice Peeta take it when he walks past. I go to hand Madge's pen back to her. "You keep it," she says with a small smile. I smile back in thanks and put the pen in my bag.

This time I don't even look behind me when a pale hand swiftly grabs the paper off the table several minutes later. The marks on his arm make me know for certain that it was Peeta who grabbed the note. I can't help but wonder if the scratches and bruises are from his mother or the bakery ovens. I find myself hoping it was the latter.

* * *

He came, I quickly realise as I arrive at the meadow and see from a small distance that Peeta is sitting on a patch of grass near the fence. I bite my lip and tell myself that I don't care what his decision is but I know that deep down I do care.

My baby deserves a dad.

I don't want my child to grow up not knowing who its father is.

"Hi," Peeta says, standing up when he notices me walking towards him.

I swallow hard before replying with a simple, "Hey."

"You sure you don't mind me intruding on your hunting time?" he asks as I silently crawl under the fence.

He follows me under as I say, "Just be quiet on your feet."

"I'll try my best."

We walk without speaking for a while and I quickly realise that Peeta is noisy on his feet. I know that catching anything with him with me will be a challenge but I remind myself that he doesn't have my experience in the woods and it wouldn't be fair to snap at him for being loud.

I grab my bow and arrows from a log and lead Peeta deeper into the woods. "Were you serious about getting attacked by wild animals?" Peeta asks.

"What?" I question in confusion.

"In your note," Peeta explains. "You said to come at six if I was afraid of getting attacked by wild animals. Are there really any here?"

"Yeah. Gale and I had a fight with a bear a few years ago over a deer. We won and we only came out with a few scratches." I chuckle at the memory but one look at Peeta and I know that he doesn't find what I said funny.

"What if you get attacked?" he asks, obviously concerned.

"I can climb trees pretty quick," I say.

"But what if you fall out of the tree? You could hurt yourself and the baby," he frowns.

"I've always been careful in the woods but I'm extra cautious now that I know one wrong move can put two people in danger and not just one," I snap, annoyed that he's questioning my ability of looking after myself in the woods.

"Are you going to hunt throughout the whole of the pregnancy?" he asks.

"It's the only way to put food on the table. I'll be hunting until around the beginning of May. Unless, my mom tells me that I need bed rest."

"Oh," Peeta sighs. "Well, be careful."

"I always am," I snap again.

"I don't mean to boss you around I just don't want you or our baby in danger," Peeta says.

"Our?" I question, turning to face him.

"Yeah. I told you last night that I wasn't going to change my mind. I want to look after our baby," Peeta says. "If that's okay with you?"

"Of course." I pause before adding, "I don't mean to be rude but do you mind waiting by here? You're loud on your feet and I need to at least catch a rabbit for dinner."

"Sure. I'm sorry. I didn't even realise I was being loud. Is there anything I can do other than wait around?" he asks.

"You can gather some herbs. Look around for some berries but don't eat any until I've checked them out," I warn. "And stay close. I don't want you getting lost."

* * *

It's been two hours and in that time I've caught two rabbits and five squirrels. I also managed to get two turkeys from a few snares I set up a few days ago. When I find Peeta I see that he's got me a few different herbs that my mother will be glad to have and a handful of berries that I know are safe to eat.

"So, how are we going to do this whole parent thing?" Peeta asks as we walk through the woods towards the fence.

"I don't know," I huff. "I guess you can come over every day and help out or something."

"I could bring bread and some treats for everyone. And with the money I get for helping out around the bakery we could buy a changing table and a cot an-"

I cut him off. "There's only one bedroom in my house so space is small. Prim and I sleep in the same room as my mom," I admit, my face red in embarrassment.

"We could get a house. That way I could help around at night so you're not exhausted," Peeta suggests.

"None of us could afford one and even if we could spare enough money we'd have to get one in the Seam," I say.

"I don't mind living in the Seam with you. Obviously, you don't have to have me there if you don't want. I just thought it would be easi-"

I cut him off again. "I wouldn't mind having you there but there is no way we could afford one."

We walk in silence for a while and arrive at the fence just as Peeta's eyes widen. "What?" I ask.

"We could have a house," Peeta insists.

"No," I snap, getting annoyed.

"Yes. There is a way," Peeta says.

"There is no other…" I trail off as the realisation hits me.

I already know what he's going to say before he says it.

Still, when the suggestion leaves his mouth my jaw drops and eyes widen.

"We could get married," he says.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hopefully, this chapter will make you forgive me after such a long wait. **

**R&R...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Call me dramatic but I'm having trouble breathing as I climb under the fence and run as fast as I possibly can through the meadow and towards the Seam, not looking back at Peeta Mellark.

Is he crazy?

He wants to marry me.

He wants to raise our child in the same house as husband and wife.

This cannot be happening.

I hope he has enough of a brain to know it wouldn't be a good idea to follow me. Thankfully, I'm a fast runner so I'm relieved to find that he hasn't caught up to me when I reach the Seam. Maybe he's gone home. I hope he has. I don't think I would be able to look him in the eye if I saw him again today… or ever.

I go from a fast run to a slow jog as I reach my home and barge through the front door, clashing with Gale who seems to be on his way out. His hands go to my shoulders to steady me and stop me from falling.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, breathlessly.

"It's great to see you too, Catnip," Gale frowns.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Gale says, suddenly concerned and pressing the back of his hand against my forehead.

"Is something wrong?" my mother asks, coming into the hallway. "Are you feeling okay, Katniss?"

"I'm just out of breath," I pant. "I need to sit down."

Gale leads me into the living room and sits next to me on the worn and tattered couch as mother runs to the kitchen to get me a glass of cold water. Prim comes running from our bedroom and sits on the armrest beside me.

"Where were you?" Gale asks, rubbing a large hand up and down my back.

"The woods," I whisper, completely forgetting that Gale doesn't know about Peeta or the baby.

"Did you nearly get caught? Is that why you look so frightened?" Gale questions.

I don't answer until mother comes into the room and hands me the water. I thank her and take a large gulp while she kneels in front of me.

"No. I was talking to Peeta," I finally answer.

"Peeta Mellark? He was in the woods alone with you?" Gale asks, bitterness in his sharp tone. I look at him and quickly remember all that he doesn't know. I shake my head, knowing he will find out later anyway, and look at my mother.

"We talked about the baby, mom. He wants to help raise it. We started talking about money and where we'd live-"

"You'd live here, of course," mom says.

"There's no room here, mom. The baby will wake you and Prim up all through the night," I explain.

"Where else will you go?" Prim asks, obviously worried.

"Peeta and I talked about that. I told him we couldn't afford a house so he… he suggested that I- that we get married so we could get a house here in the Seam for free," I quickly blurt out, refusing to let my eyes meet Gale's.

Prim gasps in shock while mom just looks me in the eyes. No one says anything for a while.

"What did you say? What are you going to do?" Prim asks, breaking the silence.

"I ran away. I don't want to get married," I whisper. "I never wanted any of this."

"You're pregnant," Gale mumbles, the news finally sinking in. He drops his head into his hands.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"I-I thought you only did it with him once," Gale says angrily and I frown.

"I did. It's complicated," I say defensively, wondering why it's any of his business what I do, just as a knock comes from the front door.

I gasp, feeling my face pale again.

"Peeta," I mutter.

Before I know it Gale is off the couch and stamping towards the front door.

"Gale!" I yell, jumping to my feet and running after him but I quickly realise I'm too late.

I hear Gale scream at a red-faced Peeta just as I make it to the door. I should have known he would come after me.

"What are you doing here, townie?" Gale growls, pushing Peeta so he stumbles backwards, which catches the attention of my neighbours.

"I need to speak to Katniss," Peeta says calmly.

"Gale," I say, warning in my tone. "Leave him alone."

"Don't you think you've done enough already?" Gale yells and raises a fist. I watch as Peeta stands taller, a frown taking over his usually happy face and making him look almost scary. I watch with wide eyes as he easily blocks Gale's punch.

"Gale!" I snap but my friend ignores me again and instead tackles Peeta to the ground before they both start throwing punches at each other, rolling around in the dirt.

"You had to get her pregnant, didn't you?" I hear Gale growl and I feel a shiver run down my spin.

Gale just said that in front of nearly the entire population of the Seam. That's just what I need. The news will spread like wildfire and by tomorrow the whole of District 12 will know. More people stop to watch the fight, as I stand frozen, not knowing what to do.

"I didn't mean to," Peeta grunts.

"You should've kept your dick in your pants!" Gale yells.

My mother and Prim come to the door and watch as the two boys have it out, Gale butting Peeta in the ribs with his knee and Peeta somehow managing to get Gale in a headlock.

Gale is taller but Peeta is stronger after competing in wrestling matches since he was young. More people rush over to watch the fight as Prim turns to me.

"Do something," she whispers, elbowing me in the side.

"Stop it!" I yell weakly, but my order is ignored once again. A crowd of people are now blocking my view of them and I start down the path, anger making me red in the face.

"Katniss, stop! You could get hurt," my mother shouts after me. I continue down the path until I've nearly reached the crowd that surrounds Gale and Peeta.

"Hawthorne!" a drunken voice slurs loudly, stopping me in my tracks. The crowd splits in half to let the man through and I see the boys freeze, Peeta on top of Gale with his fist an inch from Gale's nose.

They both turn to look at the one and only Haymitch Abernathy.

"You'd think after fighting in an arena you would never want to hurt anyone again," Haymitch growls, stamping towards the two boys. He grabs them both by the arm and lifts them with surprisingly good strength for a drunk, until they are standing steadily. "What's going on?"

"It's none of your business," Gale snaps at the only other living victor.

"It is if it involves you. I bet it has something to do with that Everdeen girl," Haymitch says, his voice deep and rough.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peeta snaps, his defensiveness over me making something in my stomach stir. I notice as I walk up to them that he has a nosebleed and a red mark covering his cheek.

Haymitch ignores Peeta's question and instead looks at the crowd that has formed. "Get out of here!" he yells, watching as everyone quickly moves away.

He looks at Peeta again and sighs. "Get one of the Everdeen's to clean you up before you go home. Don't want your mom finding out about this now, do we?"

Peeta looks at me, his desperate eyes meeting mine, and my eyes quickly drop to the floor. "I'll come inside in a minute," I say, quietly. He nods and walks up the path towards my mother and Prim who usher him inside.

I turn to Gale sharply, my hands coming up to rest on my hips. "Why the hell did you do that, Gale? Don't you think I have enough to deal with right now?" I hiss, loud enough so only Gale and his mentor can hear me.

"He deserved it," Gale growls.

"No, he didn't. He's just trying to do the right thing," I snap. "And now everyone knows. His mom will find out and he'll get in even more trouble."

"I don't care what his mother does to him. He should've kept it in his pants. You don't know what it's like to know that the person you love has been sneaking around with a merchant!" Gale yells.

"I thought we went through this already! It was one time! I wasn't thinking."

"And now you _are _pregnant," he mutters.

"Your only a kid yourself, right, Sweetheart?" Haymitch grumbles from beside me.

"You don't know me. You don't have any right to judge my actions. Besides, it's none of your god damn business what I do," I snap.

"No need to get all defensive!" he chuckles before turning back to Gale with a serious expression. "You behave. We wouldn't want any Peacekeepers reporting trouble to the Capitol."

The drunk looks at me one more time, nods his head, before he stumbles away.

"Look, I didn't mean for everyo-" Gale starts before I cut him off.

"Don't. Stop talking. You've done enough damage already. Go home," I hiss, turning on my heel and heading to my house without looking at him.

Peeta is sitting on a stool at the kitchen table while Prim cleans his bloody nose with a wet cloth and mother looks at his ribs to see if there's any damage. His shirtless appearance makes me blush a little but I compose myself when his eyes meet mine and I force myself not to look away.

"I didn't think you'd follow me," I say.

"I wasn't going to but I changed my mind before I arrived at the bakery. I should've stayed there. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," he replies, sincerely.

"You have more things to worry about, like your mom. Everyone will know by tomorrow morning and she will…" I trail off.

"The worst she can give me is a few broken bones," Peeta admits, smiling slightly at me though none of this is funny.

"What about your dad?" my mother asks, straightening up so she's face to face with Peeta.

"He'll take it better than my mother. He'll be disappointed but I think every parent would be if their son got a sixteen year old pregnant," Peeta admits, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink at his words.

My mother nods. "Right, you don't have any broken bones, just a few bruises here and there. If you put ice on your injuries it should help with the pain a little," she says, handing him his shirt.

"Okay, thank you." Peeta replies as he puts the shirt back on. He looks at me and I swallow hard, wondering if he'll bring up what he suggested in the woods in front of my mother and Prim.

"We'll talk some other time?" he asks, standing up to leave. I nod, secretly relieved that we don't have to talk for much longer.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?" I ask.

"I think so. I'll see how I feel in the morning. I better get home," he says before turning back to look at my mother and Prim. "Thank you for fixing me up."

"Come back if you have any more injuries," mother says, coming over to shake Peeta's bruised hand.

"I'm sure I will," Peeta replies, his eyes so sad that a sharp pain shoots through my heart.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I had the whole of last night to prepare myself for this but just stepping inside the school gates makes me want to run back home. Prim stands at my side and I can feel her eyes on me to check if I'm okay. I look at her and offer her a weak smile.

"I'll be fine," I say. "Just ignore what they say."

She nods, quickly wraps her arms around my waist, and then leaves me to join a few friends near the steps to the building. I take a deep breath, readying myself for the name-calling and spiteful remarks I know I will get, and start climbing up the stone steps and into the school.

The whispers start before I've stepped a foot inside the door.

"There she is," one girl says, not even trying to disguise the fact that she's talking about me. I walk past her group of friends with my head held high, my face blank and not showing a hint of emotion.

"Should've guessed she'd get knocked up sooner or later. I wonder whose it is?" a merchant boy whispers.

I thought everyone would know by now that it's Peeta's. I should have known people would make up rumours. Some people will do or say anything to make a little drama.I bet most think I went to Cray and that it's his. I know some will think its Gale's. Oh, if only they knew the truth…

I'm sure they'll find out soon enough.

"I heard that Gale and Peeta had a fight because the Seam slut doesn't know which one is the father," a senior laughs, looking me up and down as I pass her and her gang. "Peeta's mom will go crazy if it is his, though I doubt that very much. I think Cray paid her to keep quiet and that it's really his."

I ignore the last thing she says and instead think of Peeta. I wonder if he's here. I wonder if his mother found out about the fight and knows he's going to be a dad. I wonder if she beat him like both Peeta and I expected she would. I wonder if his friends will abandon him or if they are loyal enough not to care that he got someone from the Seam knocked up. I wonder-

"Katniss," his familiar voice says from behind me, stopping me from continuing my thoughts. He's here. I sigh in relief. Maybe his mother doesn't know after all. Everyone in the hallway has gone quiet I quickly realise, and I turn around.

A loud gasp escapes past my lips as I take in Peeta's appearance; both of his eyes are a dark purple colour, there's a red mark on his cheek and a long cut on his forehead. I notice as he walks towards me that he's limping slightly and one of his hands is clutching his stomach. It's obvious by the look in his eyes that he's in pain.

I don't have to ask.

I already know the answer just by looking at his appearance.

His witch of a mother knows.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I apologise for the long wait. I was busy writing endings to some of my stories. I only have three stories going now. It feels weird! **

**Hopefully, it'll mean quicker updates. **

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I decided to do this chapter in Peeta's POV. **

**Anyway, R&R…**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Peeta**

"Katniss," I say in a quiet voice. She turns around and gasps when she takes in my appearance. I didn't want to come to school looking like this but this was the only other option I had other than staying at home with my mother.

"Oh my god," she whispers, her eyes filling with tears. I'm surprised at the emotion she's letting herself reveal. She's never this vulnerable in front of so many people. "It's all my fault."

"No." I shake my head and wince a little. "You will not take the blame for this. I shouldn't have followed you yesterday. I'm sorry. I never should have said what I did."

She steps forward and blinks a few times to rid of her tears. "Don't be sorry for doing the right thing. I'm selfish and was only thinking of myself when I should've thought of…" she trails off as her eyes find the nosy crowd watching us.

Her face turns hard and she glares at a few people before snapping, "Will you people ever mind your own fucking business? I don't go around listening about your shitty lives and then trying to do everything in my power to make it worse, so why do you do it to me? Do you have nothing better to do? Are your lives that boring? I have feelings, you know? I'm a human being. You people have no right to go around spreading shit about me. You don't know anything about me. You have no right to judge me when you don't even know me."

She stops talking and shakes her head as if to clear it. "Come on, we'll get my mother to take a look at you," she says and walks past me towards the door that leads out into the yard. I hesitate for a few seconds before turning around and following her.

"Is it a good idea for you to miss another day of school?" I ask as I limp behind her.

"I'd rather be home than listen to those asshole's spread a load of lies about me," she growls.

"What did they say?" I ask, trying hard to keep up with her.

"I'm a Seam slut that doesn't know who the father of my baby is. You know… because I've fucked you in the meadow and Gale in the woods and sold myself to Cray. They have nothing better to do than go around making my life even more miserable than it already is," she snaps, the anger in her voice making me flinch.

"You know the truth. Prim and your mom know the truth. You shouldn't care what anyone else thinks. Like you said, they have nothing better to do," I say.

She comes to a stop and turns to face me again. Her eyes are filled with a mixture of emotions; anger, sadness, hopelessness, fear, guilt. "Look at you," she whispers. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew she would do this to you. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry for doing the right thing," I say, taking her words from only a few minutes ago. "Telling me was the right thing to do. I'm not going to let my child be raised without a father figure. Anyone related to you deserves better than that."

Her eyes meet mine before they flutter away and she starts walking again.

She talks as I hobble after her.

"If I had talked to you yesterday instead of running off none of this would've happened. If I had just agreed to marry you we'd have a place to live and raise our child and you'd be free of your mother. I was being selfish and only thinking about myself. I never wanted marriage and when you suggested it all I could think of was my mother after my father died. I never want to love someone as much as she loved him," she replies. "His death ruined her."

"I'm not asking you to love me," I nearly whisper.

"I already have feelings for this baby, Peeta. I hate to admit it, but it's true. I was so upset when I miscarried before and now I have a second chance. I want to do this right but…" she trails off.

"But what?" I press.

"What if I get attached to you and something happens? Then what?" she asks.

"I'm not going to leave you. I've agreed to raise this baby with you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise," I say, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face me so she can see the seriousness in my eyes.

We continue walking to the Seam in silence and my mind wanders to the events of last night. It's a memory I'd like to forget but know will stay with me forever:

_My mother must have heard the news from a customer in the bakery but waited until the store was closed before she came to my room to ask if the rumours were true. I knew I couldn't hide the truth from her forever so I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "Yes."_

_"What? Are you kidding me? Is this some sick joke?" she screeched._

_"It's the truth, mom."_

_"You got that… that Seam slut knocked up! What were you fucking thinking? Why her? Anyone but that infected animal! You are a disgrace! The shame you have put on this family!" she yelled and stormed towards me with her hand raised. I didn't even have time to blink before her hand connected with my cheek. _

_"You probably have all kinds of diseases now! Oh, what am I going to do? I'll never be able to show my face again!"_

_"It was an accident!" I explained. This seemed to have just angered her more._

_"You were a fucking accident!" she screamed and curled her hand into a fist before landing a punch in my right and then left eye._

_I stumbled backwards and quickly discovered that I had no way of escaping her. I watched as she picked an old baseball bat from the corner of my room and swung it in her hand as she stormed towards me. _

_"M-mom," I stuttered. "I'm sorry!"_

_"Oh, you will be!" she growled. She swung the bat and I covered my head with my arms. Instead of the blow hitting my head, like I expected, it landed in my ribs before she hit my kneecaps. My legs buckled beneath me and I slid to the floor._

_It was then that I heard quick and loud footsteps on the stairs that lead from the bakery to the apartment we live in above it. Seconds later dad appeared in the doorway. "What's going on? What's happened?" he yelled._

_"Your son has got that Everdeen slut knocked up!" my mother yelled back, hitting different parts of my body with the bat._

_"Stop!" My dad cried and rushed towards us. He pulled my mother away from me and I jumped to my feet as quickly as I could. I watched for a second as my mother struggled against my father and tried to escape his grip. _

_"Get out of here," he told me and I limped out of my bedroom and towards the staircase._

_I heard my mothers' growls and a groan from my father before I heard someone come after me. I lifted a foot and went to step down onto the first step. My foot never touched the step as hands pushed my back and I went tumbling down the stairs and ended up in a heap at the bottom._

_The last thing I heard before I blacked out was; "I bet it's not your's anyway."_

I come out of my thoughts when I realise we've made it to Katniss's house. I follow her up the path and inside her house. "Mom," she calls as she shuts the door behind me.

"Katniss? What are you doing back? Is something wrong?" her mother says and comes rushing into the hallway. Her eyes fall on me and widen at the sight she sees. "I didn't think she could do that much damage…"

"He needs some help," Katniss explains in a broken voice and we follow her mother into the kitchen where I limp over to sit on the stool that I used only yesterday.

"That woman should be reported to the Peacekeepers," Mrs. Everdeen says as she dabs some liquid on the cut on my forehead and the bruises around my eyes. I try not to wince as the medicine makes my wounds sting.

"I'm pretty sure they already know," I mumble, squeezing my eyes shut.

"This is dreadful. You shouldn't have to put up with this," she replies.

"I'm to blame," Katniss speaks up.

"You are not," Mrs. Everdeen and I both say.

"But I am. If I hadn't gone to the meadow the night Gale was reaped…" she trails off and puts her head in her hands. "I'll be back in a minute." She leaves the room and walks quietly up the stairs.

I clear my throat awkwardly as Mrs. Everdeen lifts my shirt to check my ribs. "There are definitely a few broken bones. I'll have to wrap you up tight and give you something for the pain," she says after checking me over.

"Thank you… again," I reply. She smiles at me and for the first time I see a little bit of Katniss in her.

"Anytime," she answers. "But I should be thanking you. Not many young men like you would want to raise a child and I know the reason your mother is so angry is more to do with me than my daughter. I respect you a lot for doing this."

"Well, at least someone thinks I'm doing the right thing." I sigh, just as Katniss walks back in.

She looks at me, her face showing no emotion, and glances at her mother. Mrs. Mellark nods a little before she pats my shoulder and leaves the room. Katniss walks closer to me and let's her eyes dance around the room before she let's them settle on me.

"I-I… um," she stutters. "I accept."

My brow furrows in confusion. "What?"

Her cheeks turn pink and she fiddles with the end of her braid. "I will. Marry you, I mean."

My eyes grow huge and I almost choke on the air that I breathe in. I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut. "Katniss… don't do this just so I'll be away from my mother. I want you to want this too."

"I want the best for my child. Marrying you is the right thing to do, I know that now." She swallows hard and I know she's only partly telling the truth.

I don't know what to say or do.

In my dreams this is the happiest moment of my life but right now, in the real world, when I know she doesn't love me like I want her to and she's doing this so I'm away from my mother, I want to cry. But I'm not going to shed a tear.

I'm going to be strong and do everything in my power to let her know she's not making a mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Argh! Last chapter I typed 'Mrs. Mellark' instead of 'Mrs. Everdeen'. Thanks for pointing it out to me, though I know you all understood that I meant to say Katniss's mom instead of Peeta's witch of a mother. At least I know y'all paying attention!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Katniss**

My mom comes back into the kitchen and finishes checking Peeta out once we've finished talking and wraps his ribs up tight, while I stir some liquid on the stove that mother tells me will stop Peeta from feeling too much pain.

Mother invites Peeta to stay with us for a few hours, until school is up so he doesn't get in even more trouble with his parents for not going to school. He agrees and we spend our time in the living room, sitting across from each other; him on the old couch and me on a squeaky, wooden rocking chair.

We sit in silence for a little while, both of us lost in our thoughts. I realise as I rock back and forth on the chair, that Peeta and I have made a baby and will be getting married soon, yet we know nothing about each other. That thought is what makes the questions start spilling from my mouth.

"How old are you?" I ask, knowing he's either sixteen, like me, or seventeen.

"Seventeen. My birthday was on October 12th," he replies. "How old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen on May 8th, around the same time the baby is born," I say, my hand moving to rub the small curve of my stomach.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asks, his eyes trailing down my body to gaze at my bump.

"Green, but not just one shade. I like any shade of green; light, dark, teal, jade…" I trail off.

"I like orange," he says.

"Orange. Really? Like Effie Trinket's horrible wig?" I ask.

Peeta looks me in the eye. "I like a more muted orange, like the sunset," he explains.

I close my eyes and imagine the sunset, the soft orange colours of the sky and my stomach floods with warmth. It's beautiful. I open my eyes to find Peeta staring at me. My cheeks grow warm and I look down at the floor.

I clear my throat.

"What do you think your future would've been like? If this hadn't happened, I mean," I question.

"Things would pretty much be the same as they are now, though I would hopefully be running the bakery and have my own family living in the apartment above it. What would your future be like?" he asks.

I shrug a little. "I'd probably live here and look after my mom until she died. I'd work in the mines and hunt whenever I had time. I wouldn't marry… and if I did my husband would most probably be Gale, just because it would make sense. I know a lot of people expected Gale and I to marry and have a family but I never thought of him like that. I always saw him as a brother and I assumed he saw me as a sister but… that's not the case."

"Do you regret that night in the meadow?" Peeta asks, his voice very quiet.

"I don't know. I think I regretted it the first time I found out I was pregnant. I thought of the baby as a mistake, just another mouth to feed. Then, I lost it and I felt so guilty and… I just never want to feel like that again."

I pause and look up at Peeta.

"Do I regret it?" I think for a few seconds. "Ask me that in a few years, I'm sure I'll have the answer then."

When Prim arrives home a little after 3 o'clock Peeta stands up to leave. I have a nervous feeling in my stomach. Should I let him go home? What if his mother hurts him again? What if she kicks him out onto the streets? I walk him to the door and watch as he starts down the path.

"Wait," I call out, and jog down the path after him. He turns to face me. "If she hurts you again you are always welcome to stay here. Mom said to come back in about a week or so to check your ribs but if anything happens before then just come straight here."

"Thanks. I'll see you in school," he says and then continues down the path. I watch him limp away and don't go back inside until he's out of sight.

"Did you talk?" Prim asks once I close the door behind me and walk into the kitchen. She's sitting at the table, digging through her school bag while mom stands at the stove, stirring our dinner.

"Yes," I sigh and sit down opposite her.

"Well… what did you say?" Prim presses.

"Primrose!" mother scolds. "Give your sister some privacy."

"It's okay," I say. "I told him I'd marry him."

"Really?" Prim squeaks, eyes wide.

I nod. "It's for the best. I can't only think about myself anymore. I have a baby to think of. And it'd be good to get Peeta away from his mom," I say.

"I'm glad you came around," mom says, coming up behind me and patting my shoulder. "I think you're making the right decision. He's a good boy. A lot of guys leave the girls and force them to look after their child by herself. You are lucky."

I reply with an honest response, "I know."

* * *

The next day, at lunch, I watch as Peeta walks into the cafeteria and heads to the table I share with Madge. He doesn't seem to care that all the attention is on him.

"Can I sit here?" he asks, looking from Madge to me.

Madge nods while I can't seem to form a word. He sits down besides me. I'm relieved to see that he doesn't have any new wounds.

He turns to look at me and smiles. "How are you feeling?" he asks, looking me up and down as if to check that I'm still in one piece.

"I'm fine. How are _you_ feeling?" I ask.

"Much better, thanks to you and your mom," he replies.

"Did anything happen when you went home yesterday?" I ask, biting the inside of my cheek.

"She yelled a lot but dad made sure she didn't touch me. Mom said that I have to pack my stuff up and leave by the end of this week."

"What are you going to do?" Madge asks.

Peeta shrugs and opens his mouth but I speak before he has the chance. "We'll get married on Sunday," I say in a voice so quiet only he and Madge can hear me.

Peeta looks at me with wide eyes. "You're serious?" he asks.

I nod. "It's going to have to happen sooner or later. If we do it now then we'll be settled by the time the baby is here. It makes sense."

"But we're under eighteen, we need parent permission," Peeta sighs.

"My mom will give me permission and I'm sure your dad will do the same if you ask," I say.

"Maybe," he says. "But are you really sure you want to do this? I won't be mad if you've changed your mind."

"Peeta," I huff. "We _will_ get married this Sunday."

* * *

That day, after school, I approach my mother while Prim is in our bedroom doing homework. "Mom," I start. "Can we talk?"

My mother stops washing the dishes at the sink and dries her hands on a cloth before she comes to sit at the table with me. "Of course. What is it?" she asks.

"Peeta's mom wants him out by the end of the week. And I told him we'll go to the Justice Building on Sunday but…" I trail off.

"You don't know where to start?" My mother fills in for me.

"Right," I sigh. "We talked a little about it at lunch. We don't want many people there; just you, Prim, Peeta's dad, his two brothers and Madge."

"That's fine. I'll go to the Justice Building tomorrow and arrange for a time on Sunday. Would you like Peeta's family and Madge to come over for a celebratory meal?" she asks me.

"I think it would be rude if we don't at least invite them to come over. After that, Peeta and I will move our things in. That won't take long since I only have a few items of clothing but-"

"Take the rocking chair from the living room and you can also have the mattress you and Prim share. I'm sure she won't mind sharing with me for a while," mom says.

"No, you don't need to do that. I'm sure Peeta has a spare mattress. We'll just have to sleep together. I mean, we are getting married, so it shouldn't be such a big deal," I admit, though I can't help think sharing a bed with Peeta would be awkward. "How are we going to afford furniture for the baby? That's my worry."

"Hazel and I were talking a few weeks ago and she mentioned that Posy is too big for her cot and will have to share a bed with her. I'm sure she won't mind giving it to you and if the baby is a girl she would happily give you some of Posy's old clothes. Don't worry too much, it isn't good for you."

"Okay. Thank you. I owe you a lot for doing this and for not freaking out like I thought you would," I say.

"You don't owe me. This is my way of saying sorry for leaving you and Prim for so long. I'll never forgive myself and I know I will never be able to make up for lost time but I hope in time you will forgive me," she replies.

I stand up from the table, feeling that the conversation is near its end, and smile at her a little before walking to the doorway. I turn back to look at her and say before I leave the room, "I already have forgiven you."

* * *

**AN: I know it's not long and not the best but… next chapter Peeta and Katniss go to the Justice Building. Hopefully that's something to look forward to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'd like to start by thanking anyone who nominated my story 'The Little Mockingjay' for the REBEL awards. It's amazing to find out that some people think my writing deserves an award and I'm honoured. 'safeandsound12' who is a member of the staff said that if people PM her and say my story deserves to win then my fic _might_ have more of a chance of winning. So, if anyone has the time please do send her a message and make me an even happier person!**

**It's a kind of long chapter, which is good, I guess. I haven't been to a wedding and I can imagine people from the Capitol being very religious so I just took the vows from online.**

**Anyway, focusing on this story… it's the moment you've all been waiting for. I won't make you suffer by making this AN any longer.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Katniss**

Prim's voice is what wakes me up on Sunday. "Katniss, wake up! It's Sunday!"

I groan into my pillow, unhappy that I've been woken, and ignore her words. "Leave me alone. I'm tired," I mumble.

"I don't think so," she says in a sing-song voice. "We have to be at the Justice Building by afternoon and it's nine o'clock now!"

"Why are we going there?" I ask, yawning into the pillow before turning on my side and bringing my legs up to my chest.

"It's Sunday, Silly. You and Peeta are getting married," she replies. And just like that, I'm sitting up and staring at her with wide-eyes.

"What? Already?" I question and she nods, a big grin on her face.

"Come on. Up you get. Mother is making you breakfast and while you eat I am going to make you a hot bath," she says, tugging on my hand until I'm standing on my own two feet.

My mind feels all cloudy, like it's not accepting the information being fed to me. I am getting married today… at noon… to Peeta Mellark. I am going to become Mrs. Mellark. We are going to move into a house in the Seam and sleep in the same bed and act like a married couple.

I never wanted this. This was the last thing on earth I ever wanted but it's happening and I can't change the situation. I have to accept that I have a child to think about now and marrying Peeta will be the best thing to do. I could do a lot worse than him. In fact, I don't think there's anyone better. Still, I don't feel prepared for this.

He will make a great husband and a kind and caring father. I can just imagine him in a few years, sneaking our son or daughter a cookie after I told him not to, teaching he or she how to bake. It's quite a pleasant thought, actually. But still, I am scared out of my mind.

What if he falls in love with a woman and wants to leave me to marry her? What if he doesn't want to stay with the baby and I when it's born? What if after a while I get feelings for him? What if he dies and I'm left with a child that I won't be able to care for because I'll be in bed in a catatonic state, staring at a wall and remembering how things used to be.

_I can't fall in love with him_, I tell myself. _I can't._

"Katniss," Prim whispers, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say in a snappy voice before I soften my tone. "Of course. I suggested we do this. Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

She shrugs and tells me I should go eat. I nod and silently leave the room and travel the short distance down the stairs and into the small kitchen.

"You are just in time," mother announces, dishing bacon and eggs onto a plate before placing it on the table. "Come sit." I do as I'm told and take a seat at the table.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this," I say.

"I wanted to. Peeta dropped by some warm bread before Prim woke you. Would you like some?" she asks.

"Yes, please."

She cuts me a few slices and then puts the seedy bread on my plate. I swallow hard, my eyes staring a hole through the bread… the same bread that saved my life after father died. I blink and I'm back to myself. I eat the food quickly, wishing the day would go by quicker.

"I bought a razor in town," mother speaks up while I scoop the last piece of food on my plate into my mouth. I frown, recognizing the word but not understanding what a 'razor' is.

"A what?" I ask.

"A razor," mom explains. "You don't have to use it if you don't want but I thought you'd might like to remove your body hair. It's in the bathroom."

"You can do that?" I question, feeling a little stupid.

"Yeah. I also put an old, blue dress of mine out on your bed and I thought I could maybe braid your hair," she says, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Sure," I reply, not wanting the unfamiliar glimmer to disappear. "I'll go in the bath now."

In the bath I wash my hair with a liquid soap that we can't usually afford and clean my body with a strawberry-smelling cube of soap before I sit and stare at the peculiar looking object on the side of the bath. Is that the razor? I know you remove hair with it but I don't understand how to actually use it…

I lift the object into my hands and twist it around as I inspect it before I place the silver, metal part against my right leg. I slide the razor from my ankle to my knee and watch with wonder as a line of dark hair disappears. I smile a little and repeat the action on another area of skin.

My pace quickens and I'm barely paying attention to what I'm doing when I feel the sharp pain a few inches below my knee. I gasp and throw the razor onto the bathroom floor and stare wide-eyed as blood pools around the small cut and drops into the bath water.

I release a deep breath when I realise I'm okay but as the water turns a pinky colour because of my blood I start to feel sick. It's like déjà vu. I've been in this situation before… when I lost the baby. I leap out of the bathtub and vomit into the toilet, loud gagging noises coming from my throat.

"Katniss!" I hear Prim call from somewhere nearby. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I stutter in a croaky voice after I've wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I rinse my mouth with water before grabbing my toothbrush and scrubbing my teeth clean to get rid of the disgusting taste.

I wrap a towel around myself and leave the bathroom, heading to the bedroom I share with my family. Like my mother said before, there is a faded, blue dress neatly folded on my bed. I find some underwear and pull the dress over my head.

The soft material falls to my knees, not long enough to hide the new cut on my leg. I must look pathetic with half of one leg shaved and cut, and the other still hairy. I sigh but decide not to make a fuss. It's just one day, anyway. I'll be back in my worn jeans in no time. Prim and mother come into my room and my sister gasps at the trail of blood on my leg.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I'm fine. It's just a little cut," I reassure her.

"Prim, go get a wet cloth to wipe the blood away. She can't turn up at the Justice Building with blood all over her leg," mother orders. Prim skips away and I take a seat on the edge of my bed while mother comes to kneel on the hard mattress behind me.

She runs her fingers through my long, soft hair until all the knots are gone. She then starts weaving locks around her skilful fingers and I have no idea what she's doing. Prim returns with a cloth and wipes the blood from my leg.

"Once you've finished cleaning her leg up go in the box under my bed and find the lip stick and blush," mother says.

I feel like they are fussing over me, like I'm incapable of doing anything myself. I know they want me to relax and look pretty but I'm struggling to keep my opinions to myself. I don't care what I look like. I just want to get today over and done with. If it were up to me I'd turn up at the Justice Building in my hunting gear.

I close my eyes and forget my surroundings, instead imagining myself in the woods, fishing in the lake with my father, just like we used to. Every Sunday, the only day he had off work, we'd sneak out early in the morning and stay at the lake until noon.

I stay in my memories until I hear my mother's soft voice tell me that she's finished fixing my hair. My eyes fly open and I stand up to inspect my appearance in the small mirror. My eyes widen as they take in my reflection. My hair has been weaved into a braid that wraps around my head in a knot. My cheeks have been highlighted in a soft pink and my lips are coated in red.

I look like another person. I look pretty… almost beautiful. I have been transformed from an average-looking duckling into a feathered swan. I wonder what Peeta will think of my appearance.

"Wow," I mutter, unable to say anything else.

"You're so beautiful. I wish I looked like you," Prim says with a sigh.

"Oh, I wish I looked like you, Little Duck. You're as pretty as a primrose."

She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey," I say, cupping her cheeks in my hands. "I won't be far away. Besides, I'll be coming over every day to annoy you."

"It's time to go," mother speaks up. "We don't want to be late."

I nod and look at my reflection once more before leaving the room. We each put on a jacket to keep warm and I make sure it's my father's hunting jacket that I slide down my arms. I want him to be with me today. I slide my hunting boots onto my feet and then we leave the house, starting on our journey to the Justice Building.

Prim talks all the way there, making the journey seem quicker than it usually is. When we arrive I notice five people standing, waiting, outside the large and gray Justice Building. Each person is blonde. One is female; Madge and the others male; the Mellark Boys. I had a strong feeling Mrs. Mellark wouldn't come and I wonder how Peeta feels about that.

My family and I walk up the steps and we each greet the group waiting for us. Peeta leans towards me and whispers in my ear, "This is it. Are you sure this is what you want?" I pull back a little to look him in the eyes. His orbs are an amazing blue, brighter and even more beautiful than Prim's.

I nod and whisper back, "I'm sure."

He smiles almost shyly at me. "You look beautiful," he says in an honest voice. I feel my cheeks heat up and I avoid his eyes.

Mother quickly ushers us inside so we are standing in the main entrance. My mother and Peeta's father leave to speak to a man sitting behind a desk. He looks over at Peeta and I before looking back at our parents and nodding.

"What are they doing?" Prim asks curiously.

"Getting forms to sign. They have to give permission for Katniss and Peeta to marry because they're underage," Madge explains. I take in her appearance and I can't help but feel slightly jealous at how naturally pretty she is. She has shiny blonde hair that she keeps healthy with expensive soaps and smooth pale skin. She's wearing a light pink dress that ends at her knees and white shoes. Peeta would be better off with someone like her.

I shake my head and scold myself silently for being so vain. I have more pressing matters to deal with and here I am feeling down about my appearance, which has never bothered me before. All Peeta has done these last few days is ask me if I'm sure about doing this but not once have I asked him if this is what he really wants.

I turn to him and find him already looking at me. His face turns a shade of pink at being caught staring and I force myself to act normal. "Are _you _sure about doing this? I don't want you to do it because it's the sensible thing to do. I want you to want this," I say.

"I've never wanted anything else," he replies almost instantly. I narrow my eyes at him and wonder what that's meant to mean. Before I can ask our parents come back and tell us we can go on through to the ceremony room.

Our small group follow each other inside the other room and I quickly find myself cooped up in a small box. The room is plain; with only a desk, a woman sitting behind it and two wooden chairs seated in the front. Madge and our families will have to stand, I assume.

"Welcome," the Capitol woman chirps, in a voice that reminds me a lot like Effie Trinket. "Please, will the soon to be husband and wife take a seat and may the guests stand silently as the ceremony begins." Peeta and I glance at each other nervously before sitting in the hard, wood chairs.

The woman clears her throat and continues. "We may begin now. It's my great honour to marry the present Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen with their families in attendance. I pray for a promising future ahead. I pray for each of you to love the other with all your hearts. I pray for you to look after each other through sickness and cherish each other till deaths parts you." She pauses. "Mr. Mellark, take your beloved's hand and repeat after me."

Peeta turns to me and takes my hand while repeating the words the woman says, " I, Peeta Mellark, take thee, Katniss Everdeen, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you  
in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, honour and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Miss. Everdeen, you may repeat after me," the woman orders. I clear my throat and listen to each sentence before repeating in a quiet voice.

"I, Katniss Everdeen, take thee, Peeta Mellark, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"And now, as a reminder to your vows, please repeat together…" the woman continues and Peeta and I repeat:

"With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

"I would now like each of you to sign your signatures under your names," the woman orders and hands each of us a pen to sign the document lying on the desk in front of us. I scribble my signature with shaky hands before sitting back on the uncomfortable chair. Once Peeta has also signed the paper the woman jumps to her feet with a cheerful smile and says, "I now announce you officially man and wife. Mr. Mellark, you may now kiss your wife, Mrs. Peeta Mellark."

Peeta and I stand so we are looking directly at each other. My heart melts a little when I notice Peeta's teary eyes. I swallow hard as he leans towards me. I close my eyes, waiting for the moment he will kiss me but instead all I feel is a soft press of his lips to my cheek.

I tell myself I don't feel disappointed as I force a big smile while our families erupt into applause.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I know it has been a long while but a lot has happened that has kept my mind off of writing; one of those things being that a family member died suddenly in May and my mind is a jumbled mess. But I'm updating now, which I guess is better than nothing. Right?**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**R&R...**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Katniss**

The same woman who married us hands over two keys for mine and Peeta's new home, the number of the house carved into the rusty, metal object. We sign any documents that need our signatures before mother announces that she and Prim have to get home to start preparing the meal that we will eat later on.

"Am I correct in thinking now is the time we collect any belongings you both have and take them to your new home?" Peeta's dad asks as we all exit the Justice Building.

"That's the plan," Peeta replies. He looks at me. "We'll collect your belongings now and then head over to the bakery for mine."

"I only have a few items. I can bring them over myself," I insist.

"Nonsense," Madge speaks up. "You've just got married and you have to be careful what you carry because of the baby. It's dangerous to carry heavy things."

"Madge is right," Peeta's oldest brother, Marcus, says. "Peeta and Madge will come with you to get your belongings while dad, Nathaniel and I will bring Peeta's things. That way, everything will be done quicker."

I stay quiet as the others discuss what we plan to do and soon after Madge and Peeta are walking with me back to my house in the Seam. Madge walks a little behind Peeta and I, and I assume she's trying to give us some privacy.

"So, how are you feeling?" Peeta asks; breaking the silence we had been walking in.

"I'm okay," I reply. "Are you?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm great," he answers. "Have I already told you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes," I say, meeting his gaze and smiling slightly. "This is the second time you've told me."

"You are really and truly beautiful," Peeta grins. "That was the third."

"I think you may have bad eye sight because I don't understand how anyone can call me beautiful when there are much prettier girls in this District," I say.

"Well, appearance isn't everything."

"But you hardly know my personality, either," I remind him.

He shrugs. "I haven't talked to you much… but I've known you since we were five. I know a lot of things about you that you wouldn't expect me to know."

"Try me."

"You love Primrose more than anyone in the whole world. She is the only person you allow yourself to love. You don't let people in easily, but when you do, you love them with all your heart. You are scared to fall in love. You are scared of losing anyone you love. You are strong, stronger than you believe yourself to be.

"You are caring; you will do anything to keep Prim safe. You wear that hunting jacket because it was your father's and it reminds you of him. You hunt in the woods and you can shoot a squirrel right through the eye. I'm guessing the weapon you use is a bow an arrow. You can sing, and when you do, even the birds stop to listen."

By the time he's finished speaking I am speechless. I just carry on walking alongside him, my head a jumbled mess of awe and confusion. How does he know all that?

I stutter out the first thing that comes to mind. "H-how do you know I sing?"

"I heard you, a long time ago, and it affected me so much, nothing has hit my heart like you did since that day," he replies.

"You're wrong. I've never sung in front of you, or anyone else," I insist.

"You're wrong. We were five and it was the first day of school. The music teacher asked if anyone knew the 'Valley Song' and your hand was the only one that shot up. The teacher had you stand on a stool and you sung with such an angelic voice. You were so clear and so confident. You were amazing and I bet you still are."

I swallow hard and keep my lips sealed as we walk up the path to my home. I open the door and Madge and Peeta follow me inside. I can already smell the food cooking in the kitchen. My stomach growls. Prim comes into the hallway and smiles at me.

"I put your boxes on the rocking chair. I tried to fit it all into two boxes so you wouldn't have much to carry," she tells me.

"Thank you, Little Duck." Her grin widens and she skips into the kitchen while I go into the living room. Like Prim said, the two boxes are stacked on the rocking chair.

"I'll carry the chair," Peeta says. "And I'm sure I can manage to balance a box on the seat while we walk."

"Oh no, I'll carry the two boxes," Madge insists.

"I'm pregnant. Not sick. I think I can manage walking with a box in my hands." I huff and grab the first box. It's quite light in weight and I guess that my few items of clothing are inside.

Madge grabs the second box and Peeta looks the chair up and down. He seems to be pondering how to carry it. Finally, he rests his hands on the wooden arm holders and lifts it over his shoulder with ease. His forearm bulges with muscle that I didn't know he had. I have to remind myself that he wrestles in school and carries heavy bags of flour around the bakery.

"Let's go," I say and once again go into the hallway and out the door. The house I will now live in with Peeta is only a five-minute journey down the road, located in the center of the Seam where the houses are slightly bigger and newer than the others.

A small while later, I am standing in front of a replica of every other house in the Seam. They all look the same but these ones are bigger because of the attention Gale's win brought to the District.

President Snow obviously didn't want our District to look neglected when reporters and photographers came, so he _ever so kindly_ and rushed to get men to build some more wooden houses.

Inside, I pick up on the earthy scent. The wood that makes up the walls of the house smell fresh and remind me of the woods I sneak into often. I think I might be able to handle living here, and if I can't, then I'll have to suck it up. This is where I'll be living from now on.

I rest the box in my hands on the ground and take a look around my new home. On this floor there is a short hallway, which, at the end, leads to a small kitchen, and off to the side, a small living room.

Peeta places the rocking chair in the living room where there is already a worn sofa that the Capitol allowed and a fireplace. Along with that is the TV and radio that everyone in the District must have.

In the kitchen is a square, wooden table, big enough to fit four people, and four chairs, a cupboard is attached to the wall above the only counter top and there is also a stove. That's all there is in the kitchen for now.

I climb the creaky staircase and find three rooms: a bathroom and two bedrooms.I quickly realise how lucky I am to have this extra space while Prim will have to share a bedroom with mother until she marries and also moves out.

Each bedroom has two small, wooden chests of drawers and a bed frame but no mattresses. I already know that the baby won't be able to sleep on the bed and mother has reassured me that Hazel is going to bring over things for the baby soon.

The house may look pretty empty now but in just under six months, when the baby arrives, hopefully the house will be fuller and a comfortable home for us all. I hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs before I feel another presence in the room.

"It's not bad, huh?" Peeta says, coming up to stand beside me.

"It's bigger than most. There's two bedrooms," I reply.

"You can stay in the other room until the baby comes, if you want, or you can even sleep in there when it arrives. Or I'll sleep in there. It's up to you," Peeta says.

"We're married. It's okay for us to sleep together… in a bed, I mean," I answer, feeling awkward. "I want our child to have some space from us when it's a little older. I should just get used to sharing a room with you now rather than later. Is that okay with you?"

"Y-yes," Peeta stutters. "Of course."

I nod my head and clear my throat, looking at the floor to avoid his gaze. "Where's Madge?" I ask.

"She went back to your mothers house, said she'll help with dinner," Peeta explains. "Dad, Marcus and Nathaniel should be here soon with my things. My mattress is only thin so it shouldn't be too heavy for them and I only have two or three boxes."

Less than an hour later, Peeta's mattress is on the bed frame with two pillows and a quilt. I've unpacked my clothing into one of the chest of drawers in my room, deciding to do it now instead of later so I can rest as soon as we come home from dinner. Peeta does the same and unpacks his belongings into his drawers.

In the box Madge carried I find my toothbrush and other toiletries that I put in the bathroom, my father's old plant book and a frame that holds a picture of mother, father, Prim and I. I stare at the photo of my family for a while before I place it on top of my drawers, next to an oil lamp that will be the only source of light Peeta and I will have when nighttime comes, and slide the plant book under my clothes in one of the drawers.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Peeta's dad calls up the stairs to us a while later. "Madge is here. She said that dinner is ready and we should leave now if we want to eat while the food is still hot."

"I'll be right there," I call back to him before Peeta and I trail down the stairs.

* * *

Peeta sits on one side of me at the table and Prim on my other side. Next to Primrose sits mother, then Madge, then Mr. Mellark and his two oldest sons. We eat our food in a peaceful quiet. I've never ate something as nice as this before; turkey soaked in a brown sauce that's called gravy, carrots, peas and parsnips from the vegetable patch in the front garden.

In the center of the table sits a big, chocolate cake that Mr. Mellark kindly brought over from the bakery. 'Just Married' has been written on the chocolate icing in white lettering. My stomach is satisfied but I'm sure I can fit a slice of that cake in there.

"So, when will you two go back to school?" Nathaniel, the middle Mellark, asks.

I furrow my brow; school is tomorrow, I thought we were going to attend anyway. "Tomorrow?" I say.

"You're not having any time off for a honeymoon?" Marcus asks. I look at Peeta in question. He shrugs.

"We can't afford to go to District 4 or any of the other Districts and what's the point of moping around the house doing nothing for a week. We may as well go back to school," Peeta replies.

"Well, you won't be moping. Do what any other newly married couples do," Nathaniel grins and winks.

A blush creeps up my neck and my mother coughs a little. Mr. Mellark glares at his son. "Stop embarrassing them and eat the food," he says, shaking his head.

"Come on," Nathaniel sighs. "Lighten up, people. It's like mother is here... Besides, when that baby arrives you won't be having any privacy. You should enjoy your time together now, if you know what I mean."

Marcus and Madge cover their mouths to stop them from laughing aloud while I am far from laughing with them. I am mortified. My mothers face is red; out of anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure. Prim looks slightly confused and I'm relieved she isn't as mature to know what Nathaniel is talking about; though I'm sure she has her suspicions.

"Nat!" Peeta snaps. "Stop being an idiot."

"I'm just teasing… but you wouldn't have to use anything because she's already knocked up," he replies and laughs hysterically.

"Right," Mr. Mellark stands abruptly. "Marcus, Nathaniel, we are leaving. Lilly, thank you for the lovely meal, it was delicious. Enjoy the cake." He turns to Peeta and I. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I say. "But you don't have to leave."

"My wife won't be happy if we leave her working alone in the bakery all day. We better leave now," he replies.

"I'll walk with you," Madge says and also stands. She comes over to rest a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, Katniss. You look after yourself now and I'll see you soon."

"Thank you for coming," I tell her and stand to see them out.

It's just mother, Prim, Peeta and I when they've all trailed out. I sit back at the kitchen table as an awkward silence takes over the room. "I'm sorry about Nat. He can be an idiot sometimes," Peeta finally says.

"It's okay," I say.

"Would you all like some cake now?" Mother asks, standing to get a knife.

"Yes, please," we all reply and she cuts a slice for each of us.

I moan a little as I take a bite out of the heavenly cake. It isn't often we get cakes from the bakery; in fact this may be the first time I've ever ate a cake as rich as this. It's wonderful.

Unfortunately, it doesn't taste as nice when I'm puking it up into the toilet not even ten minutes later. Peeta is behind me in seconds, rubbing my back and saying comforting words. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand when I'm finished and rinse my mouth out with water.

"The baby obviously isn't a fan of cake," I mumble as we walk back to the kitchen.

"It may just be that you've ate a lot of rich food today," mother explains. "Just take it easy and you should be able to keep food down. If not, I have some vials that should help keep the food down. You need to eat as much as you can the next several months. The fatter you get the healthier the baby will be."

"I don't want to be huge," I grumble. "Then I won't be able to move and I'll be out of breath every few minutes. It'll be horrible."

"Just try your best to eat as much as you can," mother says. "Now, it's getting late. You two should get home before it gets dark."

* * *

I splash water onto my face several times to get rid of the makeup after I brush my teeth clean. I take my hair down from the complicated braid and let it hang loosely down my back. I take off the blue dress and replace it with a t-shirt that once belonged to my father.

It's dark green and reaches mid-thigh. Underneath I wear black panties and decide that's all I will wear to bed. I'm so used to sleeping in underwear or sometimes even naked that I want to wear as little as possible.

Once I've finished in the bathroom I walk to my new bedroom.

Peeta cleaned up before I did and now is lying in the bed we will now share. The room is quite dark, the only source of light being the oil lamp. I quickly walk over to the other side of the bed and slide under the covers without a word, my back to Peeta.

"You look even prettier with you're hair down," Peeta whispers into the darkness.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"I have to warn you that I may wake early since I'm so used to waking up at six in the bakery," Peeta says.

"I wake early, too. I'll go hunting for an hour or two and then come back here to get ready for school," I explain.

"Okay. My dad brought some flour and some other things over from the bakery. I can make some bread for us to eat at breakfast and make some snacks that we can eat in school."

"That'll be nice. Thank you," I say.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job to take care of you and our baby. Like your mom said, you need to be fattened up, so that's what I'll do."

"I'm not the best cook but I can make a stew or something when we get home from school. We can eat it with your bread," I suggest.

"Sounds great," Peeta says and then chuckles.

"What?" I ask, turning onto my other side so I'm face-to-face with him. "Why are you laughing?"

"We sound married already. We're already planning on what to eat tomorrow and who will do what when and where," he answers.

"This feels so weird," I admit.

"We'll get used to it, I'm sure," Peeta says.

"I agree," I reply before covering my mouth to yawn loudly.

"We better get some sleep. Goodnight, Katniss," Peeta whispers.

"Goodnight, Peeta," I reply and with that I close my eyes.

The soft sound of Peeta's breathing is what lulls me to sleep that night and in the morning, when i wake up, I realise something.

No nightmares.


End file.
